


God Amongst Men

by ClearSkyBlue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Superheroes, is it possible to tag eyes emoji?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearSkyBlue/pseuds/ClearSkyBlue
Summary: Their long-standing battle must end if he was to protect the one he loved the most.He just never thought that it would lead to the biggest betrayal.“Please, tell me this is some sort of sick joke. Please tell me that’s not really you.”





	God Amongst Men

**Author's Note:**

> pls excuse the terrible superhero names I lack creativity
> 
> My longest one-shot, I believe. Please enjoy! XO

 

 

_“_ _The notorious Night Haunter struck tonight at the Limson Jewelry Store. It has been two weeks since this awful criminal last struck. Luckily, Captain Korea came just in time to stop any further destruction. The fight between the hero and criminal was a harsh one as you can see from the images and videos behind me. Unfortunately, the Night Haunter was able to get away again this time with a considerable amount of money in jewelry. No civilians were hurt all thanks to the power of Captain Ko-”_

“Could you turn that off?”

Hoseok looked at Kihyun, who was lying next to him with his eyes closed using his shoulder as a pillow, and then grabbed the remote before turning off the TV. “Sure thing,” he put the remote down and caressed Kihyun’s hair gently. “Is the migraine still bad?” He asked softly. Kihyun nodded. He scooted even closer to Hoseok and Hoseok’s arm around his waist tightened.

The room was dark. Every window in the dorm was covered to avoid direct sunlight. Minhyuk, Kihyun’s roommate, was out for a class. Kihyun had texted earlier in the morning that his migraines started to act up last night again and that he will not be able to head to class today. Hoseok, always the worried boyfriend, decided to skip his classes to keep Kihyun company today.

“Did you take your migraine pills already? When is your next dose? Have you eaten?” Hoseok knew he had already asked these questions multiple times before, but he wanted to double check.

Kihyun nodded, “in a few hours.” He then shook his head, “and no I haven’t. I’m not hungry.”

“You should get something down. It might help.”

Kihyun whined and shook his head, “I don’t want to. Just stay with me.”

Hoseok smiled. His chest filled up with warmth but still, he sighed. Kihyun had migraines so often, a few every month. It worried Hoseok to no end. “Haven’t you gone to a doctor for this?”

“I have. There’s nothing they can do.”

“What do you mean there’s nothing they can do? It shouldn’t be har-”

“Hoseok?” Kihyun interrupted him softly.

Hoseok calmed down, “yeah?”

“Can’t you just stay with me - in silence? My head is killing me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Hoseok lowered himself into a more horizontal position and brought Kihyun closer to him. “Go to sleep, Kihyunnie. Please feel better soon.”

Hoseok felt Kihyun smile against him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Hoseok woke up, Kihyun was already feeling better. He was scurrying around the room picking up fallen pieces of clothes and putting them on a chair while badmouthing Minhyuk. Hoseok smiled, glad to hear that Kihyun was back to his usual self. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” Hoseok groaned as he stretched.

Kihyun jumped at his voice, startled. He looked at Hoseok and smiled, “you looked like you were in a deep sleep. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You shouldn’t worry about bothering me when you’re feeling sick,” Hoseok stretched again before sitting up against the headboard. “Has your migraine broken?”

Kihyun nodded, “I still feel a little bit of it, but it’s bearable, so it's fine.”

“You should still take it easy,” Hoseok frowned.

“I am,” Kihyun said stubbornly.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and stood up, “right.” He walked towards Kihyun and wrapped him in a back hug. Kihyun stiffened at first but then melted to his touch. “I get so worried when you get your migraines,” Hoseok rested his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, “how long was it this time?”

Kihyun put his hand on Hoseok’s cheek, “fourteen hours?”

“See? That’s torturous,” Hoseok pouted.

Kihyun chuckled, “nothing I can’t handle.” He broke away from Hoseok and turned to grab his hands, “let’s get something to eat. I’m hungry.”

Hoseok nodded, “do you want me to call the others? We can all hang out.” He formed circles with his thumb on Kihyun’s hands.

Kihyun smiled, “that’s fine. Yeah, let’s do that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did you guys hear of the Night Haunter strike?” Jooheon asked the table once they were all seated eating their food.

“Who hasn’t?” Hyungwon asked, “it’s not like news of him go unnoticed by the media.” He poked at his chicken.

“True,” Jooheon nodded. “It’s still fascinating. How is he capable of stealing so much money in only a few hours?”

“He’s a professional,” Changkyun added, “he’s been doing this for six years. It’s not like he’s a novice.”

“True,” Jooheon nodded, “but it's amazing how he hasn't gotten caught. So many criminals come and go and get caught and disappear, but the Night Haunter is a constant. It's still amazing how Captain Korea still hasn't been able to capture him. It just shows how skilled he is.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, “enough with the superhero and criminal talk. I can see it heading to the realm of conspiracy, and I'm not up for it.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded. A frown had been visibly forming over the course of the conversation, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he said what he wanted to say.

“Indeed,” Hyungwon nodded. He looked at Hoseok, “plus, I'm sure the captain will catch him eventually. It's only a matter of time. The Night Haunter's nights are numbered.”

Kihyun sighed, poking at his half eaten food.

“Oh, alright,” Jooheon pouted, shoulders slumped. “Oh, right,” he perked up. He looked at Minhyuk and asked, “how did that exam you were studying for go?”

“Terrible,” Minhyuk stabbed a piece of tomato with his fork. “I couldn't sleep well last night so I was tired the entire exam.” He sighed and looked down in defeat, “but maybe I'll at least pass.”

“That's the spirit,” Changkyun patted his back before fixing his round glasses. “I'm sure you'll do just fine.”

“How's lab research going?” Jooheon turned the subject to Changkyun. His eyes were full of anticipation.

“Good,” Changkyun answered. “We're still not any closer in figuring out what makes a superhuman a superhuman,” he smirked, knowing that was exactly what Jooheon did not want to hear, “or maybe they just haven't told me. My only job is to do the first round of interviews of the superheroes.”

“Damn,” Jooheon tch-ed. “I still can't believe you meet superheroes for your job - and you still won't tell me who!”

“Let's see,” Changkyun hummed and looked up, putting a hand on his chin to think, “Captain America, Ironman, Batman, and One Punch Man.”

“Those are fictional, asshole,” Jooheon glared at him. “Come on. Tell us. We promise we won't tell,” he put his hands together to beg.

“I don't worry about the others. I worry about you bragging that your best friend met Captain Korea.”

“You met Captain Ko-!” Changkyun put a hand on Jooheon's mouth to shut him up.

“See? This is why I didn't say shit,” Changkyun whispered at Jooheon, glaring.

“How could you not tell me?” Jooheon asked muffled between Changkyun's hand.

“Because although he was very kind, he couldn't give me an autograph for you because of the whole anonymity thing my lab follows,” Changkyun rolled his eyes. Hoseok chuckled.

“You wanted to get me an autograph?”

“Of course,” Changkyun said nonchalantly, cutting into a piece of his chicken and eating it.

“Well this turned strangely sweet,” Hyungwon interrupted.

“It's cute!” Minhyuk grinned. “Captain Korea seems like the kind of guy to give his autograph whenever he can so maybe next time, Joohoney.”

Kihyun leaned against Hoseok and grabbed his hands under the table, “why are our friends strangely obsessed with superheroes?”

Hoseok chuckled. “They're pretty cool,” he shrugged. “Superpowers and shit.”

Kihyun scrunched up his nose, “not you, too.”

Hoseok chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Kihyun's nose, “I only like them the normal amount.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


_“Inferno brought chaos last night, lighting the streets of the Guro district on fire. Captain Korea and the Blue Jay were able to keep his fiery reign of terror contained and nobody got hurt. However, it has been discovered that the Night Haunter was able to break into a building of a pharmaceutical giant only to be discovered seconds before disappearing into the night. Police are trying to access the damage caused but they have been able to confirm that top secret things have been stolen-”_

Hoseok turned off the television with a frown on his face. “How is this possible?”

“What is?” Hyungwon asked. He did not look like he was paying much attention to Hoseok, reading a textbook on the chair adjacent to the couch Hoseok was on.

“The Night Haunter,” Hoseok answered, “how was it possible that he was able to go unnoticed the entire time basically? How did -?” He bit his bottom lip and formed a fist with his hand, tight enough that he might bleed.

Hyungwon put the textbook down and regarded Hoseok with a frown, “hey, relax. There was no way to know the Night Haunter was there.”

Hoseok looked at Hyungwon, “Inferno only ever shows up to act as a distraction for the Night Haunter. We should've been on more alert.”

Hyungwon nodded, “and we will be next time.” He picked up his book again and glared at Hoseok before continuing to read it, “don't beat yourself over it. The Night Haunter will be caught soon.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun and Hoseok liked to hold hands. Kihyun's hand looked smaller in Hoseok's. It was softer while Hoseok's was rough and calloused over all the workout he did. They were almost complete opposites but they still fit perfectly - like puzzle pieces. Kihyun liked to think Hoseok and he fit like puzzle pieces, too.

Hoseok was so good. He was too good. It made Kihyun feel guilty for being the one Hoseok fell in love with.

Kihyun was not so good. Kihyun was far from good. He did not deserve Hoseok.

So it hurt - when it was late at night and Kihyun and Hoseok were looking up at the ceiling, cuddling together, Hoseok would ever so gently grab Kihyun’s wrist and lift it up and pretended he could see something. It was so dark that it was only a silhouette. “These hands are so perfect,” Hoseok had said, rubbing his thumb against Kihyun’s wrist. “They’re so lovely,” he brought Kihyun’s hand down to kiss his wrist. The kiss was so gentle that it brought a smile to Kihyun’s face. Hoseok turned to look at Kihyun. He brought the hand down to rest on his chest. Kihyun could feel how fast his heart was beating. Hoseok smiled. As dark as it was, his smile still shone brightly. “I bet they’ve never done anything wrong in their lives,” Hoseok said so softly.

Kihyun’s heart dropped. His relaxed face fell with it. “What do you know?” Rarely did things like this come out of Kihyun’s mouth. He normally accepted and basked in whatever praise Hoseok gave him.  

Hoseok looked shocked at Kihyun’s question. He turned to his side and dropped Kihyun’s hand to instead caress his cheek. Kihyun had a past that he did not like talking about. That was all he had ever told Hoseok. Kihyun wondered if those conversations were running behind Hoseok’s eyes as he looked at Kihyun.

Hoseok ran his thumb above Kihyun’s lower lip. “It was never on purpose,” he scooted closer to Kihyun and wrapped his smaller body in a hug. Hoseok was strong. His hugs were suffocating. He repeated that sentence again.

Kihyun, while his head rested on Hoseok’s neck, struggled to breathe. He did not know if it was over Hoseok’s hug or his own thoughts. “What do you know?” He repeated more quietly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Night Haunter. A name feared by the residents of Seoul. Sleek and sly like a snake.  Quick and smart like a rat. He was there one moment. He got what he wanted, and then he was gone. Not many had the luxury to be up close to the Night Haunter. It was as if he made sure of that with his partner, Inferno. Only Captain Korea has had that luxury many times. The luxury to fight the Night Haunter. To try and stop him. It was virtually impossible. Although Captain Korea was physically strong - superhuman strong - the Night Haunter had his mind. He attacked without even moving. Everything around him moved - no matter the size or weight. His telekinetic powers were some of the strongest ever documented.

It was hard to defeat an enemy you could not even touch.

But Captain Korea never gave up, and the people were still behind him - but it did get harder. It had been four years since Captain Korea appeared. Four years of chasing after the Night Hunter. It has all lead to nothing. Some were starting to doubt Captain Korea’s skills. He could go after any criminal and catch them, but not the Night Haunter. “Maybe the captain isn’t as powerful as we think he is,” the rumors said. “Maybe he just isn’t strong enough. Maybe the Night Haunter will forever be masked, destined to haunt us forever.”

The captain will not give up. It was not in his nature. The Night Haunter will get caught. He will get unmasked.

His nights were numbered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you okay?” Kihyun placed his hand on Hoseok’s arm.

Hoseok looked at him, snapping out of the trance he was in, “of course, what makes you say that I am not.”

Kihyun smirked. He pointed at the textbook Hoseok was supposed to be reading. “I’ve changed your page three times already and you have yet to notice,” he laid his head on Hoseok’s shoulder, “what are you thinking about, huh?”

Hoseok smiled at him. Kihyun always made him smile. “Nothing,” he shook his head. “Nothing important.”

Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes. He was worried, “you sure?”

Hoseok kissed his forehead, “I’m sure. It’s nothing you need to worry about. It’s just,” Hoseok turned back to his textbook and slowly turned to the page he was actually at. He sighed, “don’t worry about it.”

Kihyun frowned. Answers like that were never the right answer in Kihyun’s book. “You know you can talk to me about it, right?” He straightened up and went back to his own textbook.

Hoseok looked at him again and smiled, but he did not answer. He knew that these were things he could not quite speak about. He sighed again and started to read the sentence he left at. Once, twice, thrice, six times. “Do you think the Night Haunter will ever be caught?” He let out.

Kihyun paused (flinched, maybe) and looked at Hoseok, “what?”

Hoseok looked back at him, “I-I was just thinking. Do you think h-he’ll ever get caught?”

Kihyun gulped and looked back at his textbook. He twisted one of the corners of the page. “I don’t know… but every,” he gulped, “bad guy tends to get caught, huh? It’ll happen eventually. It always does.”

“But it’s been six years since he showed up,” Hoseok said. “It’s been an unusually long time.”

“I know, right?” Kihyun scoffed, shaking his head. He sounded like he was in disbelief. “T-That’s hard to believe,” he gulped and looked at Hoseok. He looked vulnerable for a split second. He took a deep breath, and his face hardened, “but that’s not for us to worry about, so it’s best to not think about it, right?”

Hoseok nodded slowly, “I-I guess.” He turned back to his textbook, but he failed to concentrate the rest of the study date.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun woke up gasping for air. He sat up in bed drenched in sweat. His heart rate was erratic. His hand struggled to grasp for the bed sheets. His eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. Everything felt like it was too much.

The lamp in between his bed and Minhyuk’s was turned on by his roommate. “Kihyun?” Minhyuk asked gruffly. He rubbed on his eyes to wake up, “are you okay? What happened?”

Kihyun gulped. His throat was dry. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, thinking that it was the reason he felt like he was choking, but the collar was actually loose. This was actually one of Hoseok’s shirts. “They found out,” Kihyun whispered. “They know. Hoseok knows and he-” Kihyun gasped for air again. His body shivered. He shook his head, “he doesn’t understand.”

“Hey,” Minhyuk removed the bed covers from himself and quickly crossed the space between their beds and jumped into Kihyun’s, “hey, don’t think about that.” He shook Kihyun’s arms to get his attention. “Nothing good will happen if you think about that,” he said softly. “You’re fine. They haven’t found out about anything. Hoseok is still there for you and will be there for you.” Kihyun looked at him. Minhyuk ran a hand through his friend’s hair.

“But will he?” Kihyun whispered.

Minhyuk nodded with so much confidence. “Although,” he looked away, “coming clean with him might help. If you're really planning a future with him, you have to tell him.”

Kihyun shook his head rapidly, terrified. “No, I can’t.”

Minhyuk nodded and hummed, “I know, Ki. I know. Come on.” He moved closer to Kihyun and brought him down to lay fully in the bed, “because if you do, then that means I have to, too, and I don’t want to. Let’s not think about it now. I’m tired now. Let’s go to bed. I’ll keep you warm if you need to.” He rested his head on the extra pillow Kihyun had on his bed and started to fall asleep.

His arms around Kihyun were burning hot, but they were comforting. Kihyun sighed. His heartbeat was still racing, but he was calming down. He would fall asleep in a few minutes, he hoped.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok smiled as he looked at his laptop. His giggles got louder every few clicks, and Hyungwon was starting to take notice. “What's got you so giddy?” Hyungwon asked from the kitchen as he finished preparing his tea.

“I'm looking up apartments,” Hoseok said from the couch.

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow, “what's so special about that? And what's wrong with this one?”

“Not for us, silly,” Hoseok shook his head. A goofy smile formed on his lips. Hyungwon walked and leaned against the door of the kitchen. He spun a spoon around his teacup. “Me and Kihyun are planning on getting an apartment together after graduation.”

“Really?” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea. It cooled down considerably in his mouth, “and does he know that?”

Hoseok glared at him, “of course, he does. He's-” Hoseok looked at his laptop, at the nice apartment he spotted. “He knows that.”

Hyungwon hummed and nodded, “you do know you have to tell him if you do plan to move in together. You do plan to work for the UHO after all.”

“I know,” Hoseok muttered. “I'm waiting until graduation. I'm sure there won't be any problems,” he gulped.

Hyungwon nodded. He started to walk to the couch, “I'm surprised Kihyun said yes to moving in with you. Minhyuk and he are so attached to the hip.” He sat down next to Hoseok, “when were you planning on telling me that you were gonna kick me out?”

Hoseok looked away, “Kihyun hasn't said yes yet to moving in together. He's still thinking about it.”

“Oh…” Hyungwon said, monotone. “Well, that shouldn't be surprising. How many times did he say no when you were pursuing him?”

“Not the point, Hyungwon,” Hoseok glared at him.

Hyungwon chuckled. He always did like to bring up all the moments Hoseok came back home sulking because Kihyun had rejected his advances yet again. “Kihyun loves you. I bet he'll say yes. Maybe he's just playing coy.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The warehouse was completely quiet as Captain Korea tiptoed around its edges. It was completely dark except for the external light that came through the tiny windows high above him. A break in happened here, and it was suspected that it was the work of the Night Haunter. As Hoseok looked around the boxes in the warehouse, he wondered what the Night Haunter could possibly want that was here. All the wooden crates were tightly closed and there was no sign that could let him know what was in them.

Captain Korea tapped the side of his helmet, over his ear. It activated a communication device. “Blue Jay,” he whispered, quietly, hoping the Night Haunter will not be able to hear him - though it was speculated that the Night Haunter had super hearing, too. “How is it with Inferno?” He tapped on the hearing device again and continued moving around the storage room.

He kept his ears as open as possible for any noise the Night Haunter could make. He was as quiet as a ghost. He could be right behind you and you would not even know. That was why the captain checked his back every few seconds.

His communication device came on. “Contained,” the voice of the Blue Jay said, “but I think he’s trying to retreat. I’ll try my best to capture him, but captain, Inferno knows my weaknesses.”

Captain Korea tapped the device, “and you know his. Try your best, Jay. Out.”

Just a second later, he heard the creak of a window. He gasped and turned in that direction. One of the small windows up on the walls of the warehouse was halfway opened. Did the Night Haunter escape? “Shit,” Captain Korea whispered and ran up the steps to the metal walkway that made up the second floor.

On his way to the window, he felt a force push him against the wall and take his breath away. He started to feel a pressure against his chest. His face was pinned against the wall. He could barely move. The Night Haunter was still here.

Captain Korea saw him from the corner of his eye, turning the corner on the other side of the walkway and walking towards him. He narrowed his eyes and growled. Seeing the Night Haunter in person always increased his anger.

The Night Haunter was running to the open window. Captain Korea was not planning on letting him escape. One thing Captain Korea was known for was being possibly the only person to overpower the Night Haunter’s telekinetic abilities. He harnessed all of his superhuman strength and with it broke away one arm from the Night Haunter’s ability. It felt like breaking apart a chain. With his free hand, he broke away his other arm and used both to break away from the wall and the Night Haunter.

The Night Haunter stopped running. Captain Korea looked at him and cracked his neck. “Hope you’re not planning on getting away this time,” he said. His voice was distorted by the helmet.

The Night Haunter took a step back, and as the captain was planning to move forward, the Night Haunter moved and jumped over the railing. Captain Korea gasped and moved to look over the railing and saw the Night Haunter floating just above the floor. That was right, Captain Korea had forgotten. The Night Haunter could fly. He moved upwards, up towards the ceiling where the captain could not get him. Captain Korea desperately looked for something that he could throw at the Night Haunter to bring him down.

The Night Haunter wore all black. Black combat boots, black cargo pants, black hoodie, a black bandana covering his lower face, black big goggles to cover his eyes, and a black beanie. It was not a professional, fancy get up like the one Captain Korea was gifted by the UHO, but it did the job to keep him camouflaged and anonymous. He was merely a silhouette up by the ceiling, and Captain Korea wondered what he could possibly be thinking, what he could possibly be waiting for.

Captain Korea grabbed a tube from the railing and pulled it out. It would do. He aimed it towards the Night Haunter and as he was about to throw it, he saw the Night Haunter extend his hand toward him. Just like that, he felt it. The pressure in his eyes began to increase, and his vision started to break like pieces of crystal. He dropped the tube and closed his eyes. He put his hands over his helmet above the eyes and walked backward until he hit the wall. He could not move like this. This was another the Night Haunter’s abilities - the ability to distort one’s vision. It hurt like Hell and it left even a superhuman like Captain Korea incapacitated.

It lasted barely a minute, but once his vision was starting to return to normal and he could open his eyes again, he saw that the Night Haunter was nowhere to be seen.

The communication device turned on. “Captain, Inferno managed to escape.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Captain Korea and the Blue Jay walked into the United Heroes Organization by the secret entrance meant for superhumans. They were greeted by the late workers of the organization, all giving them praise and thanking them for their service, all undeserved. They failed their mission again. No one had been hurt, but the perpetrators were not caught - and they had no idea what they were after.

Captain Korea and the Blue Jay walked into an empty conference room. The conference room had big computers that could process the stats and information that their uniforms took while they fought with the enemy. There was a chip embedded in the uniforms right above their hearts for that. They took it out and inserted them in the machines. After a few minutes of the computers processing the data, Captain Korea and the Blue Jay were able to see their stats and if any new information on the abilities of Inferno or the Night Haunter were discovered.

Nothing new came for the Night Haunter.

“Dammit,” Captain Korea hit the table beside the keyboard. The Blue Jay jumped slightly. “There’s nothing new. Nothing! Nothing that can be used to predict his next move!”

“Hey, relax,” the Blue Jay said, “we’ll get something soon.”

“You always say, that but it never happens. How can I relax about this? How can you be so chill about this?” Captain Korea looked at the Blue Jay.

“My ability is ice. It’s in my nature,” through his helmet, Captain Korea could tell he was smiling.

“Not the time for jokes,” the captain muttered, and he grabbed the mouse to scroll through the data again - just in case he missed something. He sat at the chair in front of the computer.

“Hey,” the Blue Jay walked to Captain Korea and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you have an exam early tomorrow? We should leave. There are people here dedicated to analyzing this data. It’s not your job.”

“It’s my job to stop the Night Haunter.”

“It is also your job to ace that exam so that you could pass your class with flying colors,” the Blue Jay took off his helmet and held it by his side. “Hey, are you listening to me?” Captain Korea did not turn his head to look at him. “I said, let’s go home.” No answer. He tapped the captain’s helmet, “hey! Lee Hoseok!”

Captain Korea, Hoseok, finally turned to him, “what, Won?”

The Blue Jay, Hyungwon, motioned to the door with his head, “let’s go or I’ll drag you out inside an ice block. I’ve done it before, Hoseok.”

Hoseok sighed and turned off the computer, taking the chip out and putting it back in his uniform, ”alright, let’s go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun laid his head on his textbook. “I hate this,” he whined.

Hoseok looked at him and smiled fondly. He did not have a test to study for since he took his just earlier that day, but he still wanted to accompany Kihyun to the library just to keep the younger company while he studied. He had his laptop opened on information about the Night Haunter. Though he will never find information on the Internet as extensive as the one back in the UHO, he still wondered if normal people could have theories about the Night Haunter that he had never thought about.

Hoseok poked Kihyun’s cheek, “come on. You want to pass, don’t you?”

“Not if it hurts me,” Kihyun shook his head.

Hoseok chuckled. “Does your head still hurt?”

“Tiny bit,” Kihyun moved his index finger and his thumb close together.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” Hoseok asked.

“Just stay here. Keep me awake. I’m also very sleep deprived,” Kihyun yawned.

Hoseok tilted his head, “what were you doing last night?”

Kihyun tapped his book, “studying. I wanted to die.” He finished dramatically.

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “well, me too. I was on my computer all last night. My eyes still hurt.”

Kihyun looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “then what are you still doing in it? You took your test. Rest your eyes!”

Kihyun took his laptop from him. Hoseok tried to stop him, “wait!”

Kihyun looked at the screen for a few seconds and raised an eyebrow again. “That Night Haunter?” He looked at Hoseok, “why are you searching up the Night Haunter?”

“Um…” Hoseok looked away and scratched the back of his neck, “he’s an interesting fellow.”

“He’s a petty thief,” Kihyun answered back.

“With so much potential power,” Hoseok took his laptop back. “I just want to know more.”

“What’s more to know?” Kihyun scoffed. “A petty thief with telekinetic superpowers,” he looked away and crossed his arms, “what’s there more to know?”

“Telekinetic abilities powerful enough to murder,” Hoseok said. Kihyun turned back to him quickly, eyes wide. Hoseok scrolled through the page he was on, “yet he sticks to thieving. Nice, I guess, but it’s odd that he doesn’t try more.”

Kihyun cleared his throat. He shifted on his chair, looking uncomfortable, “maybe he just doesn’t want to.”

“Kill?” Hoseok looked at him, “that’s good.” He looked back at his laptop.

“Or even steal,” Kihyun shrugged, looking away.

Hoseok looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “that’d be weird. You’d think he’d stop after six years then.”

Kihyun sighed and looked around. He closed his textbook and stood up. “I’ll get going, Hoseok. I have other things to do,” he walked towards Hoseok and kissed his cheek.

“What?” This was sudden.

Kihyun looked at him with a smile. He caressed Hoseok’s cheek, “we should have dinner at your place soon again. Call me.” He leaned in and sealed their lips in a quick kiss.

“Yeah,” was all Hoseok could say. Kihyun left without another word.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fatality!” Jooheon yelled at he lifted the console up in the air.

“Well, damn,” Hoseok frowned, putting the console between his legs.

“Damn, Seok,” Changkyun hit Hoseok’s shoulder. “You suck at playing Captain Korea.”

The three of them were currently in Jooheon and Changkyun’s dorm playing fighting videogames - one that included all the real superheroes and villains of their era. Jooheon’s favorite game. Jooheon and Hoseok were leaning against the bed, playing on Jooheon’s big television while Changkyun watched them from the same bed.

“I’m not good at video games,” Hoseok sighed and leaned against the bed.

“Or I’m just too good,” Jooheon chuckled, all too giddy about winning for the sixth time.

“Maybe,” Hoseok chuckled. He was always better at Captain Korea in real life. He looked around the dorm at all of the posters Jooheon had on his side of the dorm. There were many superheroes here. Even a couple of villains. Right above Jooheon’s bed were the two largest posters: one of Captain Korea and the other of one of the only high quality full body pictures ever captured of the Night Haunter. Hoseok did not like those two posters. It sensationalized their story too much, but Jooheon did not see it that way. He said that he wanted to keep those posters up until Captain Korea captured the Night Haunter.

“Guys, what do you think Captain Korea has to do to capture the Night Haunter?”

Jooheon and Changkyun looked at him weirdly. “That’s a sudden question,” Changkyun muttered.

Hoseok shrugged, “just a question. It’s been four years since Captain Korea started fighting the Night Haunter. He’s caught so many criminals before but the Night Haunter…” Hoseok thinned his lips and shook his head. “Curiosity, it’s all,” he sighed.

Neither Changkyun nor Jooheon answered him. They only stared. Hoseok started to feel uncomfortable. He started to think that maybe he had given too much away. Maybe they were starting to suspect him.

“Well,” Jooheon cleared his throat and look away from Hoseok towards his posters of Captain Korea and the Night Haunter. “Captain Korea goes about fights the same way, and it does work the majority of the time. He’s one of the best Korean superheroes of our times, but - with the Night Haunter, since he’s unpredictable on where he is going to be next or what he is going to steal next, the captain should be more unpredictable with his tactics, too.”

Changkyun nodded, “that sounds about right. Plus, I am willing to bet that the Night Haunter has Captain Korea all figured out. You can tell he’s smart. He breaks into high-security facilities and leaves before anyone finds out, but I don’t really know if that has anything to do with his abilities or not.”

“Well, all his abilities have to do with telekinesis. How much can telekinesis help in breaking into high-security facilities?” Hoseok asked.

The other two looked at him and laughed. “Telekinesis? Only telekinesis?” Jooheon laughed.

“Well, it is only telekinesis,” Changkyun covered his mouth to hide his laughs. “But Hoseok,” he looked at Hoseok, his laughs dying down, “telekinesis is one of the strongest abilities a superhuman could have. Though it can start off small and basic, it can grow. It can get greater and more powerful. I don’t know how powerful the Night Haunter could possibly be, but he must have great strength and great powers. I wouldn’t put it past him to be able to break into high-security technological facilities.”

Jooheon hummed and nodded, “you think he’s powerful enough to rip open a black hole?”

“Be able to fundamentally control all the forces in the universe to an atomic level?” Changkyun looked at Jooheon. “Dear God, I hope not. It’d be like having a god amongst men but a criminal. And why would a god only want to be a petty criminal?” Changkyun looked at Jooheon.

“I don’t know,” Jooheon shrugged. “We’re all different people with different needs. Maybe his are more selfish.”

“Not selfish enough to enslave us all, thank goodness,” Changkyun sighed in relief.

“Captain Korea is predictable,” Hoseok muttered, going back a few topics. He leaned against the bed in a pensive state.

“Huh?” Changkyun looked at him. “Obviously not so much since then every bad guy would have him figured out by now but yeah, maybe repetitive enough for the Night Haunter to have him figured out,” he shrugged. “If Captain wanted to win, he’d have to change it up a little bit. Bring new weapons. Use new tactics. Bring new people. The Blue Jay is not that hard to predict either. It’s just ice powers.” Changkyun shrugged again.

“Ice powers are nice,” Hoseok felt the need to defend Hyungwon. He wondered what Changkyun would think if he knew who the Blue Jay really was.

“They are, but they’re just that. He makes a good fight with Inferno since they have a power balance and it is always hard to know who has the upper hand, but the Blue Jay is no match to the Night Haunter alone. The Night Haunter can manipulate the Blue Jay’s abilities just like he does with Inferno’s, but in the opposite way.”

“Ah, instead of enhancing them, he diminishes them,” Jooheon pointed at Changkyun.

“In theory, yes,” Changkyun nodded.

“The Night Haunter manipulates Inferno’s abilities?” Hoseok asked.

“Of course,” Jooheon nodded. “It’s merely a theory but you cannot tell me that it is not obvious that Inferno seems far more powerful whenever the Night Haunter is nearby. Plus, Inferno can also only fly whenever the Night Haunter is around.”

Hoseok thought of his last fights with Inferno and the Night Haunter together. He thought of Inferno’s vast swallowing flames. It felt like fighting in Hell. It was true that it was never like that when Inferno and the Blue Jay fought alone. Everything seemed much more contained. “Oh, my God,” Hoseok looked at his two friends with wide eyes. “It makes sense! And the flying!”

He looked away and looked at the floor. Oh, my God, why the hell had the UHO not thought of that sooner?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok entered the antique looking bookstore. It was small and pretty, seemingly stuck between two much more modernized buildings. Inside, the smell of old books hit instantly, and it was calming. All of Hoseok’s raging thoughts suddenly slowed down, and he felt like he could think straight. The store was empty and cluttered with books on the floor and none fitting in the already stored bookshelves. Hoseok smiled and shook his head. It seemed like Hyunwoo was overstocked again. He was working on it.

Speaking of Hyunwoo, where was he?

Hoseok walked deeper into the store, running his hand through the many books in the nearby bookshelf. “Hyunwoo?” He looked around.

“Hoseok?” Hoseok heard Hyunwoo’s voice call him. It was echoed and Hoseok could not quite pinpoint where it came from. Maybe the small balcony of a second floor. “Is that you?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok called back, loud.

“Are you alone?”

Hoseok chuckled, “yeah.”

“Ah, okay,” Hyunwoo said, and he finally came out. Hoseok was right. Hyunwoo was on the second floor, flying above the second floor actually. There were many books on his arms. Maybe he had been stocking the high shelves.

He slowly floated back down until he touched the first floor. His silvery eyes - characteristic of any superhuman using their abilities - turning back to dark brown once his feet touched the ground. “How are you doing?” He asked, smiling.

“So and so,” Hoseok shrugged and put his hands on his pockets, “how’s business?”

Hyunwoo shrugged, “so and so.” He chuckled and placed the books he was carrying on a neat pile next to a bookshelf. “More people want to use this place as a photography set than a bookstore but if it brings the money in, I don’t mind. It’s nice to see people taking photographs.”

Hoseok chuckled, “Kihyun did say that about this place, too.”

“How is Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asked. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He’s hauled up by exams, but yeah, we should come by again soon together. He loved this place.”

“You guys are always welcomed,” Hyunwoo smiled. He grabbed the pile of books again and jumped in the air, catching flight and moving to the second floor where he was before. “So what’s brought you here, Hoseok?”

Hoseok looked around. There was no one at the store, but anyone could come in at any time. Plus, he was pretty sure the people outside could hear him if he screamed out his problems. Instead, he decided to walk up the spiral steps to the second floor. After going through a few, tiny rows of bookshelves, Hoseok found Hyunwoo up in one of the wall suitcases putting books in the highest shelf.

Hoseok sighed, half to catch Hyunwoo’s attention and half because he was not ready to speak, “I need help.”

Hyunwoo glanced at him, “how so? With what?”

“The Night Haunter,” Hoseok said, breathlessly. His shoulders slumped. He could not believe how saying that felt like he was letting go of some tension.

Hyunwoo stopped organizing the books and turned to look at him. “How so?” He repeated more slowly.

“I don’t know what to do with him,” Hoseok said. “I am coming up with plans, and I do have one that,” Hoseok put his hands together nervously and he looked down, “could possibly involve you…?”

Hyunwoo stayed quiet. Hoseok did not like that. It was making him more nervous. He wished Kihyun was here. Kihyun always sensed when he was too nervous, and he would put a hand on Hoseok’s chest and would give Hoseok a reassuring smile and it was instantly calming. It was like a healing touch. “Hoseok,” Hyunwoo’s voice broke him back to reality. Hoseok looked up at him and saw that Hyunwoo was descending towards him. He touched the ground right in front of Hoseok. His eyes turned back to dark brown. “You know that I don’t do those things anymore,” he shook his head.

Hoseok sighed. There went his hope. “I know. I just thought…” He looked away.

Hyunwoo smiled at him. He patted Hoseok’s head, “you’re a strong kid. You’ll figure it out by yourself.”

“Everyone says that,” Hoseok muttered.

“That’s because you’re smart,” Hyunwoo walked away from him. He grabbed a pile of books that were on the floor and ascended to the spot he was before. “I’d love to help you, Hoseok, but I left my life as a superhero behind years ago after I finished training you.” He chuckled as he put a book on the shelf, “I don’t think I have the physique anymore to fight criminals, especially someone like the Night Haunter.”

Hoseok remembered that time years ago when he was still a teenager trying to figure out his abilities in the UHO. He had been blessed to have been assigned to Hyunwoo as his trainer and mentor. Hyunwoo’s sudden retirement possibly hurt him the most. Hoseok had looked up to him and admired him. It was devastating for him that he never got to fight alongside his favorite superhero.

“I just had the hope you’d know what to do better than I would,” Hoseok put his hands on his pockets.

Hyunwoo hummed and nodded, “the Night Haunter is sneaky, isn’t he? Like a ghost, so I’ve heard. He’s gotten better and stronger over the years, braver.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok nodded. “That’s why I’m lost. I heard that I should change up my tactics a little, get someone new with me, or… something.”

“Ah, that’s why,” Hyunwoo chuckled. “I fought the Night Haunter on the early days, six years ago or so.”

Hoseok gasped, eyes widening, “you did?” Did he forget?

Hyunwoo nodded, “he was never really that good at anything except that he was a master of illusions. Every time I felt like I was getting closer to him, he got farther away. He knew how to get away.”

“That hasn’t changed,” Hoseok rolled his eyes. “It’s gotten worse.”

Hyunwoo looked at him with knitted eyebrows, “how so?”

“He gets into your eyes,” Hoseok got his point across by motioning to his eyes. “Puts pressure on them or something, but he makes you temporarily blind. You can’t focus on anything else and by the time you come to be, he’s gone.”

“That’s powerful,” Hyunwoo muttered, “and you can’t break out of that?” Hoseok shook his head. “Hmm.”

“And that’s not all. He can apparently influence Inferno’s abilities and make them even more destructive. There’s so much he can do,” Hoseok thought of Changkyun’s words, “a god amongst men.”

Hyunwoo scoffed at that, “a god amongst men. He isn’t a god.”

“You sure? I’d believe it,” Hoseok sighed.

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo looked at him. “Here,” he descended to the ground and walked towards Hoseok, “I’ll give you some advice - as a mentor, I guess. As if we were back in the training facilities,” Hyunwoo smiled. He put a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Superheroes can get tired, and when they get tired, their abilities fail, because abilities need energy. That doesn’t change for criminals. If you want to capture the Night Haunter, tire him out first. Make him unable to use his powers, and he’ll be all yours. I don’t know how much stamina Night has since he always finds a way to escape before he fully tires himself out, but you have to figure it out.”

“It sounds so simple,” Hoseok muttered as he looked at Hyunwoo.

“But you know it isn’t,” Hyunwoo squeezed his shoulder. “I don’t know how you’ll do that, but I know you will. As I said, you’re smart. You’ll be able to accomplish this.” He let go of Hoseok, “why are you so determined to finish with the Night Haunter now though? After four years?”

Hoseok looked down. He felt his cheeks burning up. “Well,” he cleared his throat, “you know… I’ve been getting more serious with Kihyun and-”

“Oh,” Hoseok could hear Hyunwoo’s peaked interest.

“And,” Hoseok emphasized, “I just- I have come to realize that maybe I don’t fully want to commit my life to the UHO and just keep it as a side job or something. I don’t ever want to get out of superhero work, but I want to keep out of trouble for Kihyun, to be with Kihyun more.”

“Wow, well look at you,” Hoseok looked at Hyunwoo and saw Hyunwoo smiling, “who knew that little firecracker I used to train would one day want to settle down?”

“Hyunwoo,” Hoseok whined.

Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head, “I’m proud of you. You’re growing up. How long have you been with Kihyun now?”

“A year and a little bit more,” Hoseok smiled.

“Kihyun seems like a nice guy,” Hyunwoo nodded, “I support you guys - especially when he has such a big effect on you that you’re rethinking your future plans.” He patted Hoseok’s head, “I’m sure it will work out for you two. You guys seem perfect for each other.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun ran his hands over the expanse of Hoseok’s chest. He had that curious look on his face - still filled with love and lust and just looking for something new in Hoseok’s skin. He always seemed to find it. He was currently sitting on Hoseok’s lap, a button shirt on and nothing else and Hoseok could not wait to take it off him. Hoseok’s hands were under Kihyun’s thighs and his eyes were only looking at Kihyun’s face, looking at all of his tiny expressions as Kihyun looked right back at him.

Inside of Kihyun’s eyes, there were many thoughts running wild. Hoseok wanted to know all of them. Kihyun’s hands stop.. His smile fell into a neutral expression, and he tilted his head. Hoseok knew that whatever was behind his eyes was breaking through.

Hoseok touched Kihyun’s cheek, “what are you thinking of, Kihyunnie?”

Kihyun looked at him. His smile came back, “you.”

“What about me?” Hoseok tilted his head.

Kihyun sighed. He drew circles on Hoseok’s chest with his index finger. “Why do you like me?”

That was unexpected. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just curious.”

“Why do I like you?” Hoseok hummed, “well, there are many reasons.”

“What are them? Say them all,” Kihyun smiled. It did not quite reach his eyes.

Hoseok chuckled, “we’d be here until the rest of eternity.”

“We have time,” Kihyun leaned closer to Hoseok.

Hoseok chuckled, “hmm, let me see…” Hoseok's hands moved up Kihyun's thighs. “You're so pretty and you're so kind. You take care of everyone around like they're your own family.” He moved one of his hands and gently placed it on Kihyun’s cheek, like he was touching fine glass, “you’re so studious and full of determination. You pull through all adversity, and God-” Hoseok shook his head. This was one of those moments where he could not actually believe he was dating Yoo Kihyun. He chuckled and looked down. “You’re just so amazing in everything you do. This past year or so has been the best year of my life because I actually get to hold you and kiss you and tell you I love you freely, and really, there’s nothing better than that.” He moved his thumb across Kihyun’s cheek and moved his head to look at him. He gasped. “Kihyunnie, are you crying?”

Teary-eyed but not quite crying, Kihyun shook his head and looked away. “I don’t deserve you,” he said, still shaking his head. “I- you- I- There’s still so much you don’t know about me, so much that I haven’t told you and yet you speak of me as if you knew everything. Why do you do that?” He sniffed.

Hoseok grabbed Kihyun’s hand and kissed it, “because I trust you. It’s true that things like your past are complete mysteries to me, but I trust that there are good reasons for you to not tell me those certain things, and I trust that once you’re ready, you will tell me. There’s no rush.” He shook his head. Kihyun looked back at him. A tear had fallen down. Hoseok let go of Kihyun’s hand and wiped Kihyun’s tear away.

Kihyun shook his head, “I really don’t deserve you.”

Hoseok smiled softly, “yes, you do. You do so much. It is me that doesn’t deserve you.”

Kihyun smiled, bittersweetly. He put his hand over Hoseok’s and shook his head again, “you don’t know.”

“I don’t need to know,” Hoseok brought Kihyun’s head closer until their foreheads touched, eyes closed. “I love you for who you are. That won’t ever change. Whoever you are, Yoo Kihyun,” he opened his eyes to look into Kihyun’s, “I love you with all my heart and with all my soul.”

Kihyun let out a laugh or a whimper or something in between that made his shoulders bounce twice. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

At that confession, Hoseok took the opportunity to kiss Kihyun’s lips softly - to let him know how much he deserved Hoseok, to let him know that everything was going to be alright between them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Cause chaos.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The streets of Hongdae were full of life to the brim at the beginning of the weekend. It was already so late at night but the lights below made it seem like the sun was still in the horizon. It was loud and youthful down there. The laughs of carefree young people could be heard even from this high.

The Night Haunter truly hated moments like these.

So much life. So much joy. So much people that should not be bothered - and yet here they were, about to bother a bunch of innocent people.

The Night Haunter looked to his left and saw Inferno. He wore his big ugly demon mask that the Night Haunter hated with a passion but had somehow become the image of Inferno, and since Inferno had a flair for the dramatic, he was not willing to change it. They were currently laying low on a tall building above the street.

Inferno looked at him. “You know what we’re gonna do?” He asked the Night Haunter.

“Just cause chaos and all,” the Night Haunter sighed. “We need to create a distraction however we want,” he narrowed his eyes though he knew Inferno could not see it through his dark goggles, “we don’t need to harm anyone.”

Inferno’s mask moved. The Night Haunter imagined that he was smirking. Inferno touched his shoulder, “I know, man. What should I do?” He stretched his bare arms. With his ability being fire, Inferno never liked wearing anything with sleeves during these stunts for fear of his clothes catching fire - not that fire would burn him.

“Aim for the transformers. I’ll help,” the Night Haunter said.

Inferno nodded and stood up. The Night Haunter closed his eyes and formed an internal map of his surrounding area, which included the six nearest transformers hanging high above on the electrical poles. He felt Inferno aimed for one of the transformers. “One… two…” Inferno powered up. The Night Haunter focused on the ball of fire Inferno was forming. “Three,” he fired it. The Night Haunter moved it in the direction of the transformers. In a few seconds, it hit it, causing it to explode.

The lively joys of the street below turned into screeches of fear and horror.

The Night Haunter did not think about it as the other five nearby transformers burst into flames. Once they did, he opened his eyes and stood up next to Inferno. “We have other transformers in this street to explode,” he informed Inferno.

“Let’s hurry up then,” Inferno said as he aimed to the next working transformer.

By the time they were done, the street was bathed in darkness and screams.

The Night Haunter shuddered out a breath. A sharp pain was slowly increasing on the back of his head. It was still bearable though. “Are you okay?” Inferno asked him, putting a warm hand on his arm.

“Yeah,” the Night Haunter whispered. “Let’s go,” he said. “I’ll go down from here,” he pointed to the side of the building that leads to one alleyway, “and you go down from the other side,” he pointed at the opposite side.

“You won’t let me fall, right?” Inferno looked at him.

Police sirens started to be heard. The Night Haunter shook his head, “never. Let’s get out of here.” They nodded to each other and ran in opposite directions before jumping off the roof to the ground. The Night Haunter controlled their falls on their way to the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Captain Korea and the Blue Jay ran to the direction of the crime scene. Their transport vehicle dropped them off a few blocks away from the scene, because police recommended that no one got near there. Captain Korea tapped the side of his helmet, “how’s the situation there?”

“Not good,” an agent at the scene responded. “We can’t get anywhere near them. The Night Haunter has a barrier up and we can’t break it. Luckily, the general public has already been evacuated, but that’s all we have. They’re causing major damage to the structures and the vehicles here. The whole street is out.”

“We’re almost there,” Captain Korea responded and turned off the communication device. He turned to look at the Blue Jay, knowing that he had been listening. “You got that?”

“Yeah,” the Blue Jay nodded, “seems like a run-of-the-mill case. We should finish in less than an hour.”

Captain Korea hummed, “let’s hope for the capture.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The moment the Night Haunter felt a break on his barrier, he knew exactly who it was. “Shit, they’re here,” he whispered to Inferno, who was next to him.

“Where are they coming from?” Inferno asked.

“They’re going up the hill,” the Night Haunter grabbed Inferno's hand and dragged him towards one of the alleyways in an effort to be hidden for just a little bit longer.

“What’s the plan then?” Inferno whispered, face near the Night Haunter.

“Stay hidden and just wait for the signal to leave. I don’t want to engage with them.”

Inferno nodded, “how much do you have barricaded?”

“Just the street and the alleyways on its side,” the Night Haunter grabbed his head, “but I don’t know for how much longer.” Whenever the police hit the barrier, it felt like a hit straight to his head. It was a constant banging, and it was becoming hard for the Night Haunter to concentrate.

“We should only be here for a few minutes longer, right?” Inferno asked. He held onto the Night Haunter’s hand tightly and pulled him behind a trash can. The Night Haunter nodded. “We’re just waiting for the signal. They said 45 minutes to an hour. It’s been more than thirty minutes already.”

The Night Haunter nodded, “I hope they’re right. I don’t want to be here any longer. I have an exam to study for.”

Inferno chuckled, “you always do.” He looked around, “let’s just-” He gasped and leaned against the wall. The Night Haunter followed his movements. There were steps just outside the alleyway. They pulled their feet closer to themselves to hide behind the trashcan completely.

“I don’t see them,” the robotic voice of Captain Korea was heard.

“They’re hiding,” followed the Blue Jay’s own distorted voice, “we have to check the alleys.”

The Night Haunter and Inferno looked at each other. If Captain Korea and the Blue Jay were right at the entrance of this alleyway, they were going to check it first. They knew they needed a distraction. The alleyway they were at was a dead-end.

Inferno got close to the Night Haunter. “What are we going to do?” He whispered against the Night Haunter’s ear. The Night Haunter tapped his fingers against the wet gravel ground. They heard steps coming in their direction. The Night Haunter felt his heart beating against his ears. “I’ll fight,” Inferno suddenly said.

“No,” the Night Haunter grabbed his arm, “you can’t go after Captain Korea by yourself. You know that.”

“You’re in no position to be fighting right now. We have no choice,” Inferno whispered back.

The Night Haunter narrowed his eyes even though he knew Inferno could not see him. A wave of energy was painfully sucked out of his brain. An explosion was heard in the distance.

“What was that?” The Blue Jay asked.

“Let’s go,” Captain Korea answered. Their retreating footsteps were heard.

The Night Haunter leaned against the wall and groaned. Inferno hit his arm, “are you crazy? What did you do?”

The Night Haunter shook his head. “Just a car, downhill,” he breathed out, “it’s fine, but I was not about to let you fight those two by yourself.” His vision was starting to blur. Everything was starting to sound just a little bit distant, but he still felt in control of his abilities. “Come on,” he stood up. Inferno followed. They walked towards the entrance of the alleyway. They kept out of view but they were close enough that they could see what Captain Korea and the Blue Jay were doing. “I need to find a way to incapacitate that captain for a few minutes,” the Night Haunter said. He shook his head, “I’m being stretched too thin, so I can’t do anything big.”

“Break his ankles,” Inferno said.

The Night Haunter glared at him, “no! I’m not crazy.”

“It could work,” Inferno shrugged.

“Do you have any idea how strong that man is?”

“Not stronger than you.”

“Not physically,” the Night Haunter looked towards the heroes. They were investigating the car he had exploded. “I need a plan.” He looked at the main road - at all of its potholes and manholes. He moved to the opposite wall and looked at the street going up the hill. There was a bus right at the top by the police barricades. The Night Haunter hummed. There was a plan formed in his head. It was not concrete and full proof. His brain was too mush for that, but it could work. The Night Haunter extended his hand towards the bus.

“What are you doing?” Inferno asked, weary.

The Night Haunter bit his bottom lip and used as much strength as possible to push the bus out of place. He dragged it towards the middle of the street and let it go. Now if only the heroes took the bait.

The Night Haunter moved back next to Inferno. “I need them to go after the bus on top of the hill,” he said. From his position, he saw Captain Korea tapped Blue Jay before they both started to run towards the bus. “Yes,” the Night Haunter whispered and extended his hand towards a manhole plate that was in the middle of the road. He had one chance at this. If he failed it, this plan was bust.

The Night Haunter watched carefully as the heroes ran up the road. More. More. Just a little bit more. The heroes passed the manhole plate. This was his chance. The Night Haunter lifted the plate and swung it towards Captain Korea. As per Inferno’s recommendations, he hit the captain’s ankles, right at the Achilles tendon. The Night Haunter hoped that was where it hurt the most.

The captain yelled and fell to the ground. The Blue Jay stopped running and went to his aid. “Good,” the Night Haunter let out a sigh of relief, “that should keep them busy.” He put his hands on his forehead and groaned, “this is becoming unbearable.”

Inferno put his hand on the Night Haunter’s arm, “don’t do anything else, alright? I’ll handle it from now on. We should hopefully be done soon.” The Night Haunter looked at him and nodded.

Two things suddenly happened at once.

Happening number one: both the Night Haunter and Inferno felt a vibration in their pockets. It was the signal message. They could finally retreat.

Happening number two: a creak of metal was heard, followed by the sound of something rolling.

“What is that?” the Night Haunter muttered and moved to the opposite wall. From there, he saw where the noise came from. The bus. He must have broken something when he moved it. The bus was rolling down the road. Right at where the Captain and the Blue Jay were.

“Come on, Night. It’s our time to leave,” Inferno said. He had his untraceable flip phone out. He must have read the message they had been sent.

“No, the bus,” the Night Haunter muttered. He could not leave it rolling. He could harm the two heroes, and sure, the chances were that they would survive that, but then the bus would keep rolling down, and it might break through the barrier the Night Haunter had set there. It could harm the civilians past that barrier.

“Night, we don’t have time. We have to go - Hey!”

The Night Haunter ran out of the alleyway and stopped a few meters away from the heroes.

“You-!” Captain Korea yelled. The Blue Jay was currently trying to help him out of the way of the bus. The Night Haunter paid no mind to them. He formed a fist with his hand and bit his bottom lip, hard. He garnered all the strength he possibly could and channeled it to his fist. Once the bus was closer, the Night Haunter moved his fist in an upwards punching motion. He felt copious amounts of energy leave him, and it hurt. The Night Haunter let out a painful yell. He felt like his brain had been taken out of his head and processed through a blended before being put back in. All control of his ability stopped. He could not think. He could not see well. He could not hear - but the bus flipped, landing on its back and stopping its downwards motion. His knees felt weak. His entire body felt weak. The Night Haunter collapsed.

“Night!” Inferno yelled as he left the alley. He ran straight to the Night Haunter and formed a ring of fire around them as he kneeled in front of his partner.

Everyone was frozen. Even the captain. The police.

“We have to get out of here,” Inferno said as he grabbed the Night Haunter’s body and draped him across his back. “I know where the getaway vehicle is. It’s near. I just need your help to get us above a building. Can you do that? It’s not necessary. Shit, never mind. I should’ve have asked that.” He stood up with the Night Haunter on his back. He looked towards the heroes and saw that they were still stunned.

“Just go where we need to go and I’ll try,” the Night Haunter muttered. Inferno could tell that he was barely conscious.

“I think I know a way through the alleys. You don’t need to do anything,” Inferno said and started to run to the nearest alleyway that was not a dead end.

“Wait!” Captain Korea yelled, coming back from his stunned senses - from the disbelief of just being saved by his nemesis.

The Blue Jay put a hand on his shoulder, “just let them go. The police will mobilize after them.”

The captain huffed and hit his fist against the pavement.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inferno found the getaway car before the police sirens got too near. He threw the Night Haunter on the back seat before getting in himself. “Just drive!” He told the driver before paying full attention to the Night Haunter.

Inferno took off his mask and his beanie, letting his sweaty face and bangs feel the cooled air of the car. “Hey,” he shook the Night Haunter’s shoulder, “are you okay?” No response. He was starting to get worried. “Hey!” He took off his bandana and goggles, revealing the Night Haunter’s sharp features. His eyes were closed. He must be unconscious. Inferno bit his lip as he shook the Night Haunter again, worried. “Hey!” He put his hand on the Night Haunter’s face, “Kihyun!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun remembered when he was nine years old. His mother had fallen over hard times after the death of his father, and it culminated with them having to move in with Minhyuk and his mother. They were bittersweet moments accompanied by the joy of living with his new best friend and the shadow of his father's murder. Kihyun's mother tried her best to make everything work, and Minhyuk's family was all too nice and understanding - so much so that there were many times were Kihyun forgot that Minhyuk and he were not blood-related.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk had called his name late one night.

Kihyun had been laying on their shared bed, trying to sleep. He turned to face him. “What?”

“Move,” Minhyuk pushed Kihyun, “I want to show you something!” Kihyun sat up and scooted to the center of the bed and Minhyuk climbed in. He took his big blanket covered with animated superheroes and threw it over them.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun rubbed his eyes awake. He looked up at the blanket over him.

Minhyuk looked around, as if someone could still spot them even though they were hidden under the blanket. “I haven't told my mom yet. I wanted to show you first, so don't tell her!” He put a small finger over his lips. Kihyun nodded. Anticipation grew inside of him over what Minhyuk could possibly want to show him. Minhyuk giggled excitedly, “watch this.” He clasped his hands together horizontally and rubbed them against each other. After doing that for a few seconds, he stopped and removed his upper hand.

On the lower hand, there was a small flame dancing.

Kihyun gasped and covered his mouth, “no way! You inherited your mom's gift? You're a superhuman?” He looked up at Minhyuk's face and saw that his eyes were silver.

Minhyuk nodded excitedly. He covered his hand again, effectively extinguishing the flame. “You know what this means? When I grow up, I can be a superhero!” He let out an excited squealed. He opened his arms wide and hugged Kihyun.

Kihyun hugged him back tightly, “I'm so happy for you!”

They stayed hugging for a few seconds longer. It was Minhyuk who broke the hug. “Kihyun,” he put his hands on his best friend's shoulders. He sounded serious, “if you get your dad's power, will you join me?”

Kihyun looked at him and smiled. He nodded, happily. It was a promise.

It was a shame that things did not quite work out that way.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk grabbed a wet towel from the ice bowl and squeezed the excess water out of it before putting it on Kihyun’s forehead. It was morning already, and the sun was almost at its peak. Kihyun had not woken up yet since last night, and Minhyuk had not been able to go to bed. It was rare for Kihyun to fall into these spouts of unconsciousness where he barely moved a muscle. The random twitches in his face were the only thing keeping Minhyuk from believing that Kihyun had fallen into a comma.

“Come on, Ki,” Minhyuk grabbed another towel. He squeezed it before dabbing it across Kihyun’s face, “wake up.” Another face twitch, but nothing else.

Minhyuk sighed and let Kihyun be. He walked towards his own bed and laid there. He did not want to go to bed yet, but tiredness was trying to tempt him to sleep. Anxiety was the only thing keeping him awake.

Why did Kihyun go after that bus? He should have known it was unnecessary. Captain Korea and the Blue Jay would have been fine. Worse things had happened to them. Why did a bus matter?

Kihyun was compassionate. At the end of the day, whether Kihyun was himself or the Night Haunter, he never wanted anyone to get hurt because of him. Neither did Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shook his head. Yes, he did not want anyone hurt on his watch either - but not when that hurt Kihyun. Kihyun was already in enough pain. He should not feel obligated to take in more. Why must he always take in more?

His phone started to ring. He grabbed it quickly so as to not bother Kihyun. “Hello?”

“Minhyuk! Did you forget rehearsals today?” A female voice whispered angrily. “Professor Seo is livid!”

“Oh, shit,” Minhyuk quickly sat up from his bed. “Something came up. I-”

“Professor Seo is about to take your role away. You need to get here now!” His co-actress hung up.

“No-!” Minhyuk stopped once he heard that she hung up. He could not leave Kihyun now. He could also not lose that role. Kihyun would kill him if he did - but leaving Kihyun right now, his guilty conscious would kill him. Minhyuk draped his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at Kihyun’s body, “you wouldn’t care if Hoseok took care of you. You never do.” He sighed. He trusted Kihyun with Hoseok, but not like this - not when he was sure Kihyun’s powers were running rampant inside of him and could leave his body at any moment without Kihyun’s knowledge. It had happened in the past. It had not happened in this occasion yet. Maybe it never will. “I’m calling Hoseok,” Minhyuk grabbed his phone again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“What happened to you?” Minhyuk asked after he opened the door and saw Hoseok leaning against the wall looking a little bit in pain.

“Twisted my ankles while at the gym yesterday, but it’s fine,” Hoseok answered. He limped his way into the dorm. “Probably didn’t help that I basically ran here after you called. How’s Kihyun?” Minhyuk followed him to the main part of the dorm. Hoseok sat on Kihyun’s bed right next to his boyfriend. He looked at him with so much worry.

“Must be a really severe migraine this time,” Minhyuk crossed his arms and sighed. “He’s been sleeping it off since last night, so I’m hoping he’ll wake up soon,” he explained, “I’ve just been dabbing cold water on his face. I don’t know if it would help in any way.”

Hoseok nodded, “alright, I’ll just take over from here.”

Minhyuk nodded back, “are you sure you’re okay? Your ankles…”

Hoseok dismissed him, “it’s fine. I don’t care. I need to focus on Kihyun.”

Minhyuk nodded and grabbed his jacket. He made sure he had his dorm keys with him, “take care of yourself, too. I should hopefully be back soon. Call me if anything happens to Kihyun, please.” He put his hands together in a begging motion.

Hoseok nodded. He put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek. “Of course,” he muttered, not paying attention to Minhyuk anymore. Minhyuk decided to leave then.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was strange to feel like you were floating, completely sensory deprived, and yet at the same time feel trapped and strapped down. It was uncomfortable, and Kihyun hated it. He was once again trapped in his own mind. This was what happened when he overexerted and overused his powers. There were rumbles and echoes that came from the outside world, but nothing he could quite distinguish. The feeling of cold draped over him often.

Kihyun had to break free. Though he had been in this state multiple times before, he never quite knew what to do. It was a test of willpower. All Kihyun knew was that if he struggled enough, he would eventually break free.

It was hard to struggle when you did not know how to move, when you could not feel your body parts. It was supposed to be all mental - mentally feeling like he was moving his arms, mentally feeling like he was moving his legs or rolling his body. He felt the physical weight of his ability above him, crushing him, wrapping around him like rope and pulling hard. It was hard to breathe but he did not know if he was even breathing.

_Stop_ , he felt himself yell. _Stop. Stop! STOP!_

It was as if something around him unwrapped. Something pulled away and hid far away from where Kihyun could see. He felt something leave him. His power. His ability - it was going awry over the expansive nothingness and Kihyun was failing to control it.

Suddenly, an opening of light illuminated the darkness. It was far away but it rapidly got closer. It was bright. It was so, so bright, and the closer it got, the more Kihyun feared that it would hit him. He finally felt himself breathe, and his breathing was erratic, becoming worse the closer the light got.

The light suddenly swallowed him whole and Kihyun yelled. Sensation came back to his body, and Kihyun felt all of his limbs. He grabbed the sheets beneath him and quickly sat up, gasping for air. Energy waves left his body as the white light he saw turned into his room. He heard a loud _thump_. Something fell. Someone. Kihyun heard a groan.

Kihyun could not quite concentrate on that. The world looked blurry, distorted, like he was watching it from under the water. “Kihyun…?” A confused voice asked.

Wait, was that Hoseok? What was Hoseok doing here?

Kihyun blinked into more awareness and looked to the side opposite of Hoseok as he felt Hoseok grabbed onto the bed, bringing himself up. Kihyun could not let him see his silver eyes. “Hoseok? Is that you?” He asked softly. Did Hoseok see anything? Did Kihyun do anything weird while he was gone?

“Yeah,” Kihyun heard Hoseok groan again as he sat on the bed. “Are you okay? Did you…” Kihyun felt his heart palpitate. “Did you just kick me off the bed?”

Kihyun froze, “huh?”

Hoseok chuckled, “I was taking a small nap and suddenly I felt like a kick on my back and fell off the bed.”

Kihyun chuckled forcefully. The world was clearing up around him. He was starting to feel more in control of his ability. His silver eyes should be gone in a few seconds. “Yeah, whoops,” he scratched the back of his head, “it must have happened while I was waking up.”

Hoseok hummed. “Are you okay? You’ve been out since last night. Minhyuk told me.”

Kihyun nodded. His heart rate was returning to a normal. His ability was almost contained. His eyes were likely not silver anymore but back to their normal brown color. He turned to look at Hoseok, “I’m fine.”

Hoseok did not show any reaction when looking at Kihyun's eyes. Instead, he raised his hand and put it up to Kihyun's forehead under his hair. “How's your head?” He asked softly.

Kihyun smiled, leaning against Hoseok's hand, “good. No migraine, not really.” There was a tiny point of pressure in the back of his head. Something happened with his abilities while he was unconscious. Something new that pulled back and settled where Kihyun felt that pressure point. Kihyun had felt it many times before when he gained a new power. He needed to explore what it was, but not with Hoseok here. “Where's Minhyuk?”

“He had rehearsal today. Called me to take care of you before professor Seo killed him. He's very worried about you,” Hoseok took out his phone. “I should let him know you woke up.”

Kihyun hummed and nodded. He shifted closer to Hoseok and put his forehead against Hoseok's shoulder, “I missed you.”

Hoseok put his phone down, “we saw each other two days ago but God, I missed you, too.” He moved and kissed the top of Kihyun's head, “I'm glad you're feeling better.”

Kihyun nodded, “must have been because you're here.”

Hoseok chuckled, “you didn't know I was here.”

“I knew somehow. I bet,” Kihyun raised his head and looked at Hoseok, “your aura is softness and cotton candy. I must have taken notice and instantly calmed down.”

Hoseok laughed and looked down. His cheeks were pink. “Alright, Kihyunnie, if you say so,” he looked back at Kihyun, “pretty sure I've said something similar to you when I was feverish a few months ago.”

Kihyun grinned, “possible.” He got closer to Hoseok, “we must be becoming similar.” He kissed Hoseok slightly.

“Damn, we really are that couple,” Hoseok muttered after the kiss. A big smile was on his face.

“Good,” Kihyun kissed him again, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sun was setting when Minhyuk returned, looking absolutely exhausted, but he still did not miss a chance to fuss over Kihyun once he saw him watching the TV with Hoseok in bed. “Kihyun!” He yelled, looking revived. “Are you really okay? Does anything hurt? You need me to call a doctor?” He put his arms in front of him as if reaching towards Kihyun.

Kihyun chuckled, leaning against Hoseok, “I’m fine, Min. You, on the other hand, look like you haven’t slept in thirty days. You should go rest.” He turned off the television.

Minhyuk dropped his arms and relaxed his shoulder. “You’re right,” he yawned. “Rehearsal was brutal and I have not slept in more than twenty-four hours.” He walked to his bed and fell face first on it. “Don’t wake me up until tomorrow.”

“You haven’t slept in twenty-four hours?” Hoseok looked at him with wide eyes. “What the hell were you doing?”

“Ask your boyfriend. He had me worried half to death,” Minhyuk muttered through his pillows.

Kihyun chuckled, “sorry, Min. Thanks.” He put his hand on Hoseok’s upper arm. “Thanks for keeping me company, babe. I’m good now, and I have an exam study for, and Minhyuk needs to sleep. I’ll come over tomorrow?” He tilted his head and blinked cutely.

Hoseok chuckled and put his hand on Kihyun’s cheek, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He kissed Kihyun and then got out of bed to leave.

“Rest your ankles! Only an idiot like you would twist both of his ankles in the gym and still run to take care of his boyfriend,” Kihyun crossed his arms.

Hoseok grinned goofily, “I love you.”

Kihyun hummed, nodding, “I love you, too.” Hoseok left. Kihyun waited ten seconds. “Minhyuk!” He suddenly yelled while turning towards Minhyuk.

“What?” Minhyuk whined from his bed.

“Something new happened to me,” Kihyun said.

Minhyuk lifted his head and looked at him, “what?”

Kihyun’s eyes turned silver and he jumped from his own bed to Minhyuk’s. “I need you to sit up,” he patted Minhyuk’s back. Minhyuk did as told, groaning the entire way. Kihyun sighed and took a deep breath, “okay I need you to tell me if you see the world kinda blurry.”

“Kihyun, I’m still sleep deprived. The world has been blurry for five hours now.”

“No,” Kihyun hit him, glaring, “you’ll see.” He looked around. Okay, he thought to himself, whatever happened earlier, do that. It took a few seconds, but the knot of pressure he had been feeling in the back of his head the entire day dissipated. All of a sudden, the world distorted again the same way it had earlier, as if they were underwater. “Can you see that?” Kihyun asked Minhyuk.

“See what?” Minhyuk looked around. There was a pout on his face. He was really tired. Kihyun was starting to feel bad for waking him up, but he needed to figure this out.

Can you make it visible? Kihyun thought.

He did not receive an answer, but a second later Minhyuk went, “woah, what the heck?”

“What do you see?” Kihyun looked at Minhyuk. He was starting to feel pressure all throughout his head, and he wondered how taxing it was to do this.

“Distortion, ripples, like we’re underwater,” Minhyuk extended his hand in front of him, finger pointed. “I can’t touch it though.”

“Can I?” Kihyun extended his own arm. Once he extended his arm almost the full way, the world started to indent around his finger. Kihyun pulled his hand back quickly, and there were multiple ripples where he had “touched.”

Minhyuk looked at that area with wide eyes, “dude.”

“What the hell?” Kihyun added, breathing heavily. “It felt like I could break it, like pushing down on plastic.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “please, don’t break a hole in space.” He laid back down in his bed, “please, stop this. Now, I’m the one getting a headache. Literally, I'm getting dizzy. I can't breathe. I feel like I'm choking.”

Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes. He waved his hand around and willed himself to stop the ripples. They did, and the world returned back to normal. “Really?”

Minhyuk took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah. What are you gonna do, Kihyun?” Minhyuk muttered, “soon, you’re gonna be more powerful than you can handle.”

Kihyun sighed and thought of all the headaches he gets, normally a byproduct of using his abilities for long periods of times, “haven’t I gotten there already?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


The knives in his hands were shiny and sharpened. Hoseok threw one of the knives in the air and caught it by the handle multiple times. He took deep breaths as he did that, and then, instead of throwing it up in the air again, he threw it at a still mannequin, hitting its shoulder.

“You missed,” Hyungwon muttered from the treadmill. They were currently at the UHO in one of the training rooms where they trained multiple times per week.

“Actually, I didn’t,” Hoseok looked at him, “I don’t want to kill him, just incapacitate him.”

Hyungwon hummed, “honestly, isn’t a knife thrown by you deadly no matter what?”

Hoseok moved the other knife he had into his dominant hand and aimed at the mannequin. “Maybe, but not for the Night Haunter,” he threw the knife, hitting the mannequin’s collar bone. “I just need to throw this hard enough so that he can’t stop them.”

Hyungwon turned off the treadmill and walked out of it, grabbing a towel to pat his forehead sweat. “He stopped an incoming bus,” he said as he walked towards Hoseok, “who says he can’t stop a bunch of small knives?”

Hoseok gave him a look before walking to the mannequin to retrieve the knives, “he fainted after stopping the bus. He-” He pulled out one knife, “he can’t handle that much exertion.”

“Knives aren’t the same as a bus,” Hyungwon crossed his arms.

“They aren’t,” Hoseok agreed, “but maybe many of them at the same time can do similar damage. I’ve been throwing knives for a while, and even though I don’t like using them as weapons in battle, I might have to.” He pulled out the other knife. “I need to stop the Night Haunter.”

Hyungwon sighed. He frowned, “why do you think he stopped the bus?”

Hoseok looked at him. He shook his head, “I don’t know. I’m trying not to think about it.” Any other crook would have just left, but he decided to stop the bus and ended up revealing a big weakness: there was an end to his power. Hoseok looked at the knife he had just pulled out, “I don’t know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok fed a piece of waffle and strawberry to Kihyun before kissing him. Kihyun was latched on to his arm. He smiled softly to Hoseok as he chewed, letting out a closed mouth chuckle. He had whipped cream all over his lips. Hoseok chuckled. He wiped it clean with his thumb before kissing him again.

“Okay, can someone explain to me why Kihyun and Hoseok are being extra lovey-dovey right now while I’m trying to enjoy my breakfast?” Changkyun slammed his hand on the table, effectively bringing Kihyun and Hoseok back to reality. “Kihyun isn’t too PDA, so I don’t get why he’s overflowing with it today.”

Kihyun looked at Changkyun and giggled before resting his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, “he has an announcement to make to us, but of course, he got too caught up in celebrating with Hoseok already.”

“Well then, what is it?” Jooheon prodded, “because I am about to go eat at another table.” He grabbed his cup and put it towards his lips.

Kihyun moved excitedly from side to side, detaching himself from Hoseok, “guys, I got accepted into law school! The one right near here!”

Jooheon spurted out the coffee he was drinking, “you did?!” Changkyun gasped. Minhyuk calmly clapped since he was the first one who found out yesterday afternoon.

Kihyun nodded excitedly. Hoseok smiled and kissed the side of his head, “I knew my baby was so smart.”

“Wow, congratulations, Kihyun. We knew you could do it,” Changkyun gave him a thumbs up.

Hoseok wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s waist and brought him close, putting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder, “he won’t have to move away. I’m so happy.”

Kihyun chuckled and patted Hoseok’s cheek, “I busted my ass off for four years. I deserve it.”

“Yes, you do,” Hoseok nodded rapidly. “No one deserves it more than you.”

Minhyuk chuckled. He patted Kihyun’s back, “I’m proud of you, Ki.”

“Great, now I have someone I can come to whenever I do crime,” Jooheon smiled.

“Like you’d hurt anybody,” Kihyun scoffed. “I already have a bunch of criminals I need to deal with.”

“If you’re talking about anything I did to you in the past, I am so sorry, Kihyun,” Minhyuk said, putting his hand on Kihyun’s shoulder.

“You’re going down first, Lee Minhyuk,” Kihyun glared at him.

“Please, let me at least participate in the theatre show next week. I’ve been close to being gutted alive by Professor Seo multiple times to keep my part,” Minhyuk clasped his hands together.

“That’s because you never show up to rehearsal,” Jooheon stated.

“Excuse you,” Minhyuk glared at him, “I show up _late_.”

“Who are you playing again?” Changkyun said, sounding almost disinterested as he grabbed a piece of his scrambled eggs.

“The antagonist,” Minhyuk said, putting his fingers on his forehead for much theatrical drama. “You're coming, right? I’ll be the one gutting you alive if you don’t show up to opening day next week.”

“That’s bullshit. You’re not playing the bad guy,” Jooheon shook his head, “I can’t see you doing anything bad.”

“You’d be surprised,” Kihyun rolled his eyes. Minhyuk glared at him. “He’s been a pain in the ass since we were kids.”

“I’m only bad because of you,” Minhyuk poked Kihyun’s side.

“Still, in the end, it was your choice,” Kihyun looked away from him.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kihyun ran through the alleyways trying his best to escape. It was past midnight, and tears would not stop streaming down his face. Terrible pain ran through his body every time he stepped making him wonder if he had accidentally stepped on glass. He did not have the chance to put on his shoes before he ran out the front door of the apartment.

“Kihyun! Kihyun!” Dammit, why did Minhyuk had to follow him?

Kihyun tried to run faster, but the pain on his feet was unbearable. There were moments where his feet were not even touching the ground, where he was levitating for just one second. Once he turned a corner, he was lifted up high and suddenly fell to the ground face first. He did not have the energy to stand up. He put his face on his forearm and cried.

“Kihyun!” Minhyuk caught up with him and kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder blade. “Are you crazy? You’re worrying the hell out of our moms.” He noticed the bounce of Kihyun’s shoulders and realized that he was crying. “Hey, Ki, what’s wrong?”

“It happened,” Kihyun said between cries. “It happened. I-” He choked up, not being able to say it.

“Ki…?” Minhyuk sounded so worried. Kihyun felt bad for not being able to say it.

Kihyun put his hands on the ground and lifted himself up into a sitting position. He looked at his bare feet and saw blood on one foot. He definitely must have stepped on glass. “I…” He started again. He sniffed and cleaned the snot off his face with his sleeve, “it appeared, Minhyuk.” He looked at the boy who had become his brother. “My father’s ability. It’s there - in me.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widened, “oh, my God.”

Kihyun bit his bottom lip. He shook his head and felt the tears starting to build up again, “no, it can’t happen. I don’t want it.”

Minhyuk shushed him and wrapped his arms around Kihyun in a comforting manner, “Kihyun, hey, it’ll be okay.”

Kihyun shook his head, “no, it won’t! They’ll come after me! They’ll make me pay for my father’s debts! They’ll come after you and mom and mama! No, I don’t want this! I can’t let that happen!” He gripped tightly into one of Minhyuk’s arms. This was all too much for him. He was only thirteen years old.

“No,” Minhyuk gripped Kihyun tighter and rested his head on Kihyun’s. He upped his body heat to give Kihyun warmth. “That won’t happen. I promise you that won’t happen. We’ll work something out. I know we will. You’re not alone, Kihyun.” Kihyun kept crying and shaking his head. He was trembling in Minhyuk’s arms, inconsolable. “I won’t let anyone harm you, Kihyun,” Minhyuk whispered into Kihyun’s head, “I promise you that. I will be by your side in everything that happens, good or bad. You shouldn’t worry. We’ll get through this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know the plan, right?” Captain Korea looked at the Blue Jay.

“Keep them as separate as possible. If we take out the Night Haunter, Inferno might fall with him. I got it, Capt,” the Blue Jay looked at him.

“Good,” Captain Korea looked ahead of him. They were up a building surveying the affected area - a simple district composed of tightly held buildings with no real roads, just streets and alleys. The Night Haunter and Inferno have been spotted in that area doing multiple robberies and just causing rampage in there. Captain Korea could see fires from here. They were definitely in there. “Why do they like mazes so much?” He muttered to himself.

“It keeps them hidden, gives them an advantage,” the Blue Jay kindly answered.

“The advantage is ours tonight,” Captain Korea was sure the maze-like architecture of this district will work in their favor. “Let’s go.” They headed to action.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Captain Korea and the Blue Jay were able to intercept the Night Haunter and Inferno when those two were only a few feet away from each other by throwing a smoke bomb between them. Captain Korea went after the Night Haunter before he had a chance to disperse the smoke in the area. Their job now was to run the Night Haunter and Inferno in different directions, to separate the connection they had with each other so that Inferno was just a tad weaker and the Night Haunter a bit more susceptible. Captain Korea had fought the Night Haunter by himself before and failed, just like the Blue Jay and Inferno, but this time, they had a more thought out plan. One that could lead to the capture of the Night Haunter and by consequence, Inferno - if everything worked according to plan. Plus, the forecast was rainy weather. Fire never did well with water.

Captain Korea chased the Night Haunter. The streets that were commonly lit at night now rested in darkness as the moment the Night Haunter passed under a streetlight, it burst.

They moved from alley to alley. The Night Haunter moved trash cans and chairs and tables and anything he could use to slow down Captain Korea. Nothing was working.

Captain Korea was not about to slow down now. His chance was now. He grabbed one of the knives on his belt and threw it towards the Night Haunter as a warning throw once they were reaching another turn.

The knife hit the wall in front of the Night Haunter, causing him to stop in shock for just a millisecond before continuing at the turn. That second cut the distance them but the Night Haunter was still too far away. Still, one step was better than nothing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Night Haunter was running out of options. Running was never his forte, and he was leaving the area he has mapped out in his head earlier this night. Mapping out this new area required him to stay still and he could not do that with Captain Korea after him. Throwing trash cans only did so much, but it was all he could do. Earlier activities with the robberies and helping Inferno with his fire had rendered him weak. He could not fly for a long time. Illusions were too draining and not all that effective on Captain Korea. He could not physically deter the captain, because that would require him to stop and stare directly at him. The Night Haunter could not do much but concentrate on always being one step farther than Captain Korea.

His stamina was not good and the only reason he was faster than the captain now was all due to his ability to enhance his own body - but even that was running out.

He needed to get to Inferno. They needed to get out of here. Their job was done.

The Night Haunter turned his head to look at Captain Korea for a second. He brought knives with him. He had never brought deadly weapons before, and it was terrifying the Night Haunter. His heart was beating so loudly at the possibility of what could happen if he got hit with one of those knives. Would he be able to sense it before it was too late? He never felt the first knife being thrown.

Focus on the knives, focus on the knives, the Night Haunter told himself, and his mind started to do that to the best of its abilities. It would be 100 percent accurate if he was standing still but right now, it only seemed like Captain Korea had many knives with him.

I'm doomed, the Night Haunter thought to himself. I need to do something. I need-

He gulped as an idea came to mind. He still did not know what his new ability did or what it could really cause others, but he might have no choice. Using it might give him the precious seconds he needed to make a clean escape.

That thing, the Night Haunter thought to himself, that new thing, that we did some time ago. We have to do that. Let him see.

The Night Haunter knew he could do it. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and balled his hands into fists. He jumped into the air and turned around, still flying away from Captain Korea. He put his hands in front of him and thought, now!

The ripples started. They filled his vision and blurred all surroundings. The pressure in his head got worse. He bit his bottom lip hard to keep from yelling out in pain. His eyes watered. He saw Captain Korea stagger and decided that it was the perfect time to keep running. He lowered himself to the ground, knowing that he could not possibly fly any longer with the pain in his head and kept running once his feet touched the ground.

  
  
  
  
  
  


What the-? What is this? Captain Korea was flabbergasted once the ripples had started to form around his vision. He had never seen anything like this from the Night Haunter. Were there really more powers that he did not know of? This could ruin everything.

Captain Korea shook his head trying to get rid of the ripples. It did not work. He kept running in the direction he saw the silhouette of the Night Haunter. He thought he could handle the distorted vision, but it was starting to give him a headache. It was becoming harder to breathe. His gasps for air were not enough to fill his lungs. He looked down and growled in frustration. No, this was not going to end like this. He will not allow it.

Captain Korea looked ahead at the Night Haunter and reached a hand out. He moved it around and saw the ripples move with it. He moved his other hand forward and used both to try to rip through the ripples - and it worked.

The ripples dissipated around Captain Korea and he felt a gush of fresh air reach him. He heard the Night Haunter yell. When Captain Korea looked at him, he saw the Night Haunter stumbling and grabbing his head. His pace slowed. Captain Korea knew now was the time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His vision came in and out of focus. His head pounded at the speed of his rapid heartbeat. There was a loud beep in his ear muting every other noise except his breathing. He coughed loudly and could not concentrate, but he knew he had to keep running. He was out of the map he had visualized, and he had no clue where he could go to escape. Currently, all of his ability was concentrated on him running faster, but even that was failing him.

Everything was going wrong. They had already received the call to leave. They were meant to escape, and then they were ambushed and separated. The Night Haunter should have seen it coming. He did not understand how he did not sense the two heroes enter the territory. He could not believe they were actually able to separate him from Inferno. He was terrified for Inferno.

He did not understand how Captain Korea broke through the ripples. How was it possible? How was it possible that Captain Korea could always break through his abilities?

Fatigue was really starting to take a toll when he turned to a corner. The Night Haunter kept running without looking forward until he hit a wall. He gasped as he took a step back and realized he had hit a dead end.

“No,” the Night Haunter whispered. The aluminum wall had horizontal textures - ridges that the Night Haunter could put his hands on and climb up. Maybe he had enough energy to do that. He would not know until he tried. It was not like he had any other option.

The Night Haunter put his hands on the ridges and used his power to give himself a push upwards. His hands landed on another ridge. It was working. He kept going a few more times until he saw a knife pierce the wall right above him. The Night Haunter gasped and lost his grip, causing him to fall back down to the ground. He landed on his back and lost his breath, but he could not stay still. Not when he knew Captain Korea was so near. He did not even want to look back.

The Night Haunter stood back up and put his hands on the wall. Just as he was about to start climbing again, he felt a body slam against him hard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Captain Korea breathed hard and looked at the man he was finally able to capture. His grip on the Night Haunter’s arms tightened and the Night Haunter groaned in pain. He moved and tried to pull away from Captain Korea. “I have you,” Captain Korea said. The Night Haunter kept trying to pull away. Captain Korea held him tighter, “I finally have you.” He let go of the Night Haunter for just a second to turn him around and then grabbed his arms again and pushed him against the wall using his entire body.

The Night Haunter yelled in pain and threw his head back, hitting the wall. Captain Korea looked at his black goggles and bandana and narrowed his eyes, “now, who are you?”

The Night Haunter breathed heavily under him but did not answer. Captain Korea pushed him harder, but it only made the Night Haunter groan painfully and moved his face away.

Captain Korea frowned. He moved his hands so that only one was holding the Night Haunter’s arms, “you don’t have to tell me.” He moved his free hand to grab the bandana, but the Night Haunter quickly moved his head to the other side. “You don’t have a choice anymore, Night Haunter,” Captain Korea said before he grabbed the bandana covering the lower half of the Night Haunter’s face.

The Night Haunter struggled against him but it was no use. Captain Korea pulled down the bandana and then just as quickly ripped off the goggles.

What he saw left him speechless.

Captain Korea let go of the Night Haunter and backed away. “No,” he whispered and shook his head, “it can’t be.” But who else? The Night Haunter had his face turned to the side and his eyes closed. It was the same face, but it could not be. There was no way. It was impossible. In the tiniest voice, Captain Korea asked, “Kihyun?”

The Night Haunter opened his eyes wide and turned to look at Captain Korea. His eyes were a striking silver - a sign of a superhuman. It was still Kihyun’s face. “Who… Who are you?” That was Kihyun’s voice.

The Night Haunter was… Kihyun? His precious Kihyun who could never do anything wrong? He was… the Night Haunter?

Captain Korea opened the front shield of his helmet to reveal who he really was. This time, it was the Night Haunter - it was Kihyun - who gasped, “H-Hoseok?”

Hoseok did not react. He tried to keep himself as neutral looking as possible, but his lips and hands trembled. “Please, tell me this is some sort of sick joke. Please tell me that’s not really you.” Kihyun did not answer. He looked frozen in place. The only thing telling Hoseok that he was not a statue was his heavy breathing. “You’re the Night Haunter?”

“You’re Captain Korea?” Kihyun asked back instead of answering. His silver eyes turned back to the brown Hoseok was so used to.

“How could you?” Hoseok instead asked. He was starting to feel angry, betrayed. Completely and fully betrayed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kihyun responded.

“Why are you the Night Haunter?!” Hoseok yelled. Anger washed over him. “Why are you doing this?!”

Kihyun raised his hands in front of him, “Hoseok, I can explain!” He looked around, “but I have to go no-”

“I trusted you!” Hoseok did not listen to him. “I thought you were a good person! I thought you were so kind and nice and that we could be happy together.” His eyes stung, and he knew it was not anything Kihyun was doing as his eyes were still a pretty brown.

“Hoseok, please,” Kihyun’s hands trembled. He shook his head, “you don’t understand.”

“I don’t need to understand!” Hoseok yelled back. “What could you possibly say that could make me understand?!”

Kihyun frowned, “I… I don’t know. I-I can’t tell you.” He shook his head. “I-”

“I can’t believe you,” Hoseok shook his head. His heart hurt so much. “I don’t even know what to say,” he turned around and pace, putting his hands on his helmet.

“Hoseok, I have to go,” Kihyun said instead. He let out a shuddered breath. “We need to talk but,” he shook his head, “I can’t do it now. I have to-”

A static by heard by Hoseok’s ear. He motioned at Kihyun to stop talking. “Captain?” he heard the Blue Jay come in.

“Come in, Jay,” Hoseok said once he tapped the hearing device. He looked at Kihyun and saw him flinch, breath hitching.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I really am,” the Blue Jay said.

Hoseok looked down and furrowed his eyebrows, “what happened?”

“I lost Inferno,” the Blue Jay explained, “I’ve looked everywhere, but I can’t find him.”

Hoseok sighed and looked at Kihyun. His eyes were wide, and Hoseok wondered if he could somehow hear the conversation. “That’s fine, Jay. Report back.”

“I’m on the way to you right now,” the Blue Jay said. “What about the Night Haunter?”

Hoseok kept looking at Kihyun. He stayed silent for a few seconds. “I lost him, too,” he ended up saying.

The Blue Jay sighed, “we were close. We’re getting closer. I’m sure we’ll get there. See you in a few minutes. Blue Jay out.”

Hoseok tapped his device again. He looked at Kihyun, “your friend escaped.” Kihyun breathed a sigh of relief. “Who… is he?”

Kihyun looked at Hoseok. “It’s not for me to tell,” he shook his head.

“Do I know-”

“Captain!” a new voice yelled. It was still far away. It was the Blue Jay.

Hoseok turned his head for a second in that direction before turning back to Kihyun. “Get out of here,” he said. Kihyun looked at him in surprise. “Go!” Hoseok said louder.

Kihyun gulped and nodded. He pulled his bandana up to cover his face and pulled his beanie down so that his hair covered a bit of his eyes. Hoseok saw Kihyun’s eyes turn silver again. He still could not believe it. Kihyun squatted down and then jumped into the air over the building to the roof, disappearing. Hoseok sighed and put the front shield of his helmet back in place.

At that moment, the Blue Jay turned the corner. “Captain!”

Captain Korea turned around to face him. “There you are,” he sounded more solemn than he wished.

“What happened?” the Blue Jay asked.

Captain Korea gulped. He felt like spilling everything right then and there. The Blue Jay was Hyungwon after all, his best friend. “I turned the corner and the Night Haunter was just gone. He was right at the tip of my finger before that, so I’m just-” he looked down. His hand turned into a fist, “really mad at myself.”

The Blue Jay walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “We’re getting closer. Don’t beat yourself up over it. Let’s just go. We tried,” he said softly.

Captain Korea sighed, “lead the way then.” The Blue Jay nodded and turned around, walking back from where he came from. After he had turned the corner, Captain Korea looked down at his suit and took out the chip that was imbedded on his chest. He looked at it for a second, knowing that it contained tonight’s recording of his body cam.

He threw it to the ground and crushed it with his foot before walking away.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After all that had happened, Hoseok did not really expect that phone call. Still, he was not completely surprised to see his phone vibrating the morning after and to see Minhyuk as the caller ID. Hoseok sat on his bed and looked at his phone. He was tired after an entire night of just pacing around his room unable to sleep. He wondered if Minhyuk knew who Kihyun really was. He wondered if he should answer the phone. What did Minhyuk want?

“Hello?”

“Hoseok?” Minhyuk sounded serious.

“What is it?” Hoseok asked.

“Kihyun needs you,” Minhyuk answered, “migraines and all that. You’re the one that helps with that and all.”

Hoseok sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I don’t know. I’ve had a long night and I-”

“Hoseok, please,” Minhyuk insisted, “hear him out. Please, come here. He needs you.”

His heart felt heavy. Hoseok thought of all the times Kihyun laid in bed in seemingly unbearable pain. All those times were the morning after a Night Haunter attack. Still, it was painful to even think about Kihyun in pain, and Kihyun was in pain now. Hoseok could not. He could not stay here. Dammit, no!

“I’m on my way.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Minhyuk opened the door for him. He did not look at cheerful as he normally did when he greeted Hoseok. “He’s in bed. Maybe sleeping. Took a painkiller three hours ago. Next dose should be in five,” Minhyuk fixed the leather jacket he had on and sighed. “He’s so nervous to talk to you. That definitely didn’t help him get better, so please be nice,” he looked at Hoseok.

Minhyuk looked full of worry. Just from that look, Hoseok knew that Minhyuk knew. Just how much, Hoseok was unsure yet. He looked at Minhyuk’s eyes - at the fire that laid just behind that worry. Suddenly, it clicked. “Inferno?” He whispered.

Minhyuk did not respond. He simply stared at Hoseok more before opening the door wider and stepped out. “I’ll be heading out now. Hopefully, I’ll be back by night,” he said before turning around to leave.

Hoseok grabbed his wrist, “wait, where are you going?” He was weary now. Minhyuk’s lack of denial told him everything he needed to know and honestly, it was everything he should have known.

Minhyuk looked at him, “I’m not going to burn down a street if that’s what you’re worried about. My play starts in two days. I’m doing rundowns with the crew.”

“Ah,” Hoseok looked down and let go of Minhyuk’s arm. Minhyuk started to walk away. Hoseok could not believe he was letting go of Inferno, just like he could not believe he was walking into the dorm to actually take care of the Night Haunter. He could not believe these were people he actually cared for. These were his friend and loved one.

Hoseok walked into the dorm and saw Kihyun lying in bed with his eyes closed curled up into a ball sideways. “Kihyun…?” He asked softly as he walked to the side of the bed and sat down on Minhyuk’s bed. He normally laid next to Kihyun when Kihyun had bad migraines. He did not quite feel comfortable doing that now.

Kihyun actually responded to his call. He lifted his head up and opened his brown eyes ever so slightly. “Hoseok?” His voice was quiet and raspy, “you’re actually here?”

Hoseok sighed and nodded, “I know…” He could not believe it either.

Kihyun laid his head back on the pillow, “I thought you wouldn’t come. I was so scared you wouldn’t come. I-”

Hoseok shushed him softly. Kihyun was getting more agitated the more he spoke. “Hey, Kihyun, relax. You need to rest.”

Kihyun took a deep breath and nodded, “there’s so much I need to tell you, so much… I’m sorry.”

Hoseok hummed and nodded. He was not quite in the mood to accept apologies just yet. He had calmed down since last night, but he still did not know what excuse Kihyun could come up with to explain this entire mess. He still was not sure if he wanted to hear it. He did think that it would be nice to know why the love of his life betrayed him like that.

“Rest up, Kihyun,” Hoseok said instead. “We’ll talk when you’re feeling better.”

Kihyun looked at him and frowned. He moved his arms to hug his pillow. “You don’t call me Kihyun often. I don’t like it.”

Hoseok let out a deep breath, “sorry, Kihyun. Go to sleep.”

Kihyun lifted his arm towards Hoseok, “would it be too much to ask you to come next to me?”

“Yes,” Hoseok answered instantly, nodding, “it was too much to ask me to be here with you in the first place.”

Kihyun’s arm dropped. He took a long deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes, “alright.” He hugged his pillow again and curled himself up into an even smaller ball.

Hoseok knew that Kihyun was trying to fall asleep, but he also knew that his head was tormenting him right now. He could tell by the uncomfortable facial expression Kihyun would make every few seconds and the way Kihyun’s body moved towards itself more and more. Even after everything, watching Kihyun be in pain brought Hoseok pain. He could not sit here and do nothing. Every second Hoseok spent on Minhyuk’s bed made him hate himself more.

“Dammit,” Hoseok muttered and stood up. He crossed the small space between Minhyuk’s and Kihyun’s beds and went to lay next to Kihyun. He placed his arm on Kihyun’s waste and brought him closer.

Kihyun’s eyes opened in shock and he looked at Hoseok, “what-?”

“Shh,” Hoseok interrupted him, “I know it makes you feel better.”

Kihyun looked at him for a few more seconds before scooting closer to Hoseok just a tad bit hesitantly. He rested his head on Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Kihyun in a protective manner.

Hoseok felt wrong and dirty doing this - and yet there was no place he would rather be at this moment.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I never told you the story of my father, right?” Kihyun asked quietly. The sun was setting, giving the room a pretty orange hue. Hoseok and he had laid in bed the entire day, drifting in and out of sleep throughout the entire time until they were both aware enough to finally speak. Though even that had taken some time of only them looking at each other while lying on top of their respective pillows.

Hoseok shook his head, “no.” He wondered what that had to do with anything, but Kihyun rarely brought things up randomly, so he knew this was important.

Kihyun smiled. It was not a happy smile. It was painful. “My father…” He stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing, “he wasn’t a good man - or maybe he was but went down the wrong path. I will never know.” Hoseok kept quiet. He would let Kihyun finish the story before he asked questions. Even if he already had many. “He - I got my… abilities from him. I don’t know how good he was with them, but my mom said a long time ago that I’ve surpassed him.” Hoseok nodded to let Kihyun know that he was listening. “Before I was born, my father worked for a gang.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened, “oh.”

Kihyun let out a dry laugh and looked away, “yeah… he was… bad. A thief and an assassin apparently. A valuable asset for them. He apparently enjoyed that life, but once I was born, he wanted to leave it behind, because he at least knew that keeping a girlfriend and a kid safe in that life was bad.”

Hoseok nodded, “what happened?”

“He couldn’t leave,” Kihyun shook his head, “like I said, a valuable asset.” He looked down and away from Hoseok, “so he instead packed all of our things and ran away. I was four when it happened, so I can’t really remember anything about that. Apparently, that gang had close eyes on me since I was his son and had the chance of developing powers. We were on the run for a long time. I do kind of remember being in a lot of motels during that time, but I don’t know.” He shrugged. “We were like that for years, and then… when I was about seven or so, my father was gunned down by the gang.”

Hoseok gasped, “Kihyun, I’m so sorry. Why… didn’t you say anything?” He felt guilty for not comforting Kihyun. He wanted to hug him, to hold him tightly and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

Kihyun gave him a sad smile, “it was so long ago, Hoseok. I can barely remember his face.”

“Your dad… was murdered...” Hoseok muttered. He already knew Kihyun grew up without his father, but he never knew this was the reason why.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kihyun shook his head. “It’s okay. I’m fine. I’ve…” He gulped, “dealt with it already.” He sighed. Hoseok ran his hand through Kihyun’s hair. A habit he did whenever he sensed that Kihyun was sad, and Kihyun was really sad right now. Hoseok was sorry. He was so sorry for everything. “Back to what I was saying before, that happened… my mother and I were able to escape without any of our belongings and not even a penny to our name,” he sighed, reminiscing back to those times. Hoseok kept petting his hair. “We struggled for a bit, but then we found this nonprofit that helped normal parents and their superhuman kids, and since I had the potential to be superhuman, they accepted us.” He paused for a second, “that’s where we met Minhyuk and his mom.” Hoseok stopped and stared at Kihyun. “They were volunteers in that organization, and our moms fell in love. That’s why we moved in together.”

“You’ve been with Minhyuk for a long time then,” Hoseok commented.

Kihyun nodded, “since I was eight. I grew up with Minhyuk. We were fine for a long time. Just our little family. Our moms working a lot and me and Minhyuk going to school pretending to be normal.” Kihyun chuckled, fondly. “Minhyuk presented when he was nine. He got his abilities from his mother, so really, he was fine when he presented. His mother was there to help him. Just like her, he wanted to be a superhero when he got older,” Kihyun sighed and his smile fell. He started looking sad again.

“What happened?” Hoseok asked, a bit unsure of himself.

“We were found. I was found,” Kihyun muttered. “When I was twelve, I don’t know how, but one night, they just appeared. They wanted me to pay for my father’s debts, to continue doing what he did, but I couldn’t do it because I did not have my father’s abilities. I was normal. They still needed something - but they left us alone for the time being, saying that they would return once I presented and if I didn’t, they would think of something else. I thought we were safe.” Kihyun put a hand on his forehead and shook his head, “I was so stupid to think we were safe. I thought that if I hadn’t presented then, I never would but then I fucking did.” He choked up. Closing his eyes tightly.

“Ki…” Hoseok started running his hand through Kihyun’s hair again. That did nothing, so Hoseok decided to pull Kihyun close to him, resting his head on Kihyun’s.

“I thought I could just hide, control it and make sure that it did not get out, but I had no one there to help me. My mom was a normal human, and Minhyuk’s mom dealt with fire. It wasn’t the same power. Then it all got worse when Minhyuk’s mom got sick,” Kihyun got closer to Hoseok. His shoulders trembled and Hoseok knew he was starting to cry. He frowned deeply and wrapped his arms around Kihyun tightly. He hated to see Kihyun crying. It tugged at his heart and made him want to cry, too. “My emotions controlled my powers and when I couldn’t control my emotions, I couldn’t control my powers, and at some point, they must have seen something I had done by accident. Fuck.” Kihyun sniffed, “they actually fucking thought it was a good idea to approach me again alone at the hospital.”

“What the hell?” Hoseok asked, just as a comment to add on.

“They gave me an offer to pay for treatment that I couldn’t refuse. We couldn’t afford treatment otherwise, and I really didn’t see any other way.”

“You-?”

“I felt like I had no other choice,” Kihyun whispered. “It was them or losing my other mother, and I couldn't say no.” He gulped, “Minhyuk had seen me talk to them, and he actually wanted to talk me out of it. I just couldn’t. I couldn’t do that.” He shook his head, “if this was a chance to save his mom, I couldn’t lose it.” He took a deep breath, “so then he said that he refused to let me do it alone. He wanted to join me in whatever the hell these people will make me do. He, who wanted to be a superhero like his mother was, wanted to get caught up in crime, too, just so that he could protect me. Fuck, I’ll never forgive myself for that. I took away his dream just because I have powers.” Kihyun grabbed on to Hoseok’s shirt.

“No, no, no, Kihyun,” Hoseok shook his head, “don’t think that. It’s not your fault.”

Kihyun shook his head, “no, it is. We both had to join a gang we didn’t want to, thrown to do things we didn’t want to, and all of a sudden, we were all over the news as some of Seoul’s most wanted criminals, and we have no escape.” Kihyun whispered that last part. Hoseok was now starting to feel really bad. He had no idea about any of this. “Yes, they did pay for treatment for our mom until the day she passed, but that only added to the debt I supposedly already had and it locked Minhyuk down, too. We wanted out after Mama had died, but of course it wasn’t that easy,” Kihyun scoffed. “They took my own mom. If I refused to do anything for them, they would hurt her,” Kihyun bit his bottom lip and pressed his forehead against Hoseok’s chest. “Once again, I had no fucking choice. The vile shit they made me do. The shit they still make me do. I want to go but I can’t, and Minhyuk can’t either.”

“They have your mom?” Hoseok separated himself a little from Kihyun to looked at him in the eyes.

Kihyun shook his head, “they let her go once they got their message across. I live in fear of them doing it again. They have me trapped in there. I’m their little jewel. They’ve paid for all my and Minhyuk’s education and they expect me to be their little corrupt lawyer once I get out of law school. Literally, the only reason I’m going to law school is to find a way I can legally get out of this mess.”

“Everything being done is illegal though,” Hoseok said.

“I know,” Kihyun looked away, “I know, but I still want there to be a way. I don’t want to stay there, and I don’t want to have to run away and live the rest of my life in hiding.”

“Who is this gang?” Hoseok asked.

“The Tiger Moths,” Kihyun answered.

“The Tiger Moths?” Hoseok’s eyes widened. Kihyun nodded. Hoseok knew very well who the Tiger Moths were. The UHO worked closely with the police to get rid of that gang. He had taken down some of their people and even entire branches of that gang. Who would have thought the Night Haunter was a member of it? An unwilling member. “You’re a member of the Tiger Moths?”

“Yeah…” Kihyun breathed out. He shook his head, “but I said I never wanted to be.”

“Why haven’t you gone to the police or the UHO with this? Maybe they could help,” Hoseok said.

“I’m pretty near to being public enemy number one, Hoseok. Who’s to say they’ll believe me? Who’s to say the UHO won’t take me and do crazy shit to me? I know all the rumors about what they do to captured criminals, Hoseok, and…” He gulped and looked away, “they’ve killed my father and tortured the hell out of my mother. Who says they won’t do that again? Who says they won’t kill me? Or kill Minhyuk? I can’t risk it. We can’t risk it. We want to do it on our own, but we just don’t know how to yet.”  
“I wish you would have told me,” Hoseok said to him.

“How could I?” Kihyun looked at him, “how could I say something like this to you? I thought I’d lose you and that you’d give me up to the police or something. Turns out you’re actually Captain Korea and that’s ten times worse and yet…” He softly said, “you let me go.”

“I-” Hoseok paused, unsure of what to say, “don’t know why I did that.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun said instead. He hugged Hoseok and Hoseok let him. “This wasn’t how you were supposed to find out, and I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I’m so glad that you listened to what I had to say.” Hoseok hugged him back and hummed. He was deep in thought. “I don’t want to lose you, Hoseok. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I never let myself feel this way about anyone. You and your stupid big smile and your stupid bright eyes who first wanted to be my friend and then wanted to be more than that,” Kihyun sighed. He smiled, “I rejected you so many times, but I still hoped that you would keep trying. Not even Minhyuk threatening you could deter you.”

Hoseok chuckled. He put his lips on Kihyun’s hair - it was a habit. “You always rejected with a smile and a glint in your eyes, and I don't know,” he shrugged, “I just knew I had to keep trying. Plus, Minhyuk is the least threatening person I know.” Well, was.

“I was so scared to fall for someone and for them to find out who I really was,” Kihyun said, “but you made it so easy.”

Hoseok tightened the hug, “you made it so easy, too. Damn, even after everything,” he shook his head in disbelief, “I’m still in shock, but I don’t want to let you go, Kihyun.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you away so many times in the past or acted insecure in our relationship. I was just scared,” Kihyun sighed, “scared of what this could lead to and what this could mean in the future, scared of them finding out about you and using you to keep me in line. Now I know you’re Captain Korea and they probably won’t be able to do that but still. I was terrified, and I’ve never been more terrified than last night. Getting captured was scary in itself but then finding out who you were, fear washed over me over how you thought of me now. I never want you to think ill of me.”

“Never,” Hoseok shook his head, “I will admit that I felt very, very betrayed and absolute disbelief - and I still do feel like that a little but I… I guess I understand now.”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun said again.

“Don’t be,” Hoseok finally kissed the top of his head, “let’s just not talk about it anymore. We can focus on it again some other time.”

Kihyun hummed and nodded. They stayed quiet again, basking in a silence that was not as tense anymore. It was calming. “So that name, Captain Korea, huh?”

Hoseok knew then that Kihyun wanted to tease him, “oh shut up. I can’t control what the people name me. It’s not my fault people equated me to Captain America even though we really aren’t that similar. Maybe similar powers sure, but that’s it. Hyungwon already teased me enough about it.”

“Yeah, you are, and Hyungwon knows?” Kihyun looked at him.

“He’s the Blue Jay,” Hoseok replied.

Kihyun’s eyes widened, “oh, my God.”

Hoseok chuckled, “yeah.”

“Does he know about me?” Kihyun asked.

Hoseok shook his head, “no, he doesn’t. I didn’t plan on telling him.”

“Don’t, please,” Kihyun shook his head. “I don’t need more people to know. I don’t want it.”

Hoseok nodded and brought Kihyun to his chest again, “I won’t then.”

They stayed quiet for a few seconds longer. “When did you present?” Kihyun asked him.

“At eleven,” Hoseok replied, “during my red belt ceremony for taekwondo. That’s when the instructors understood just why I was so good at the art.” He chuckled, remembering that day. “I was really excited since it meant that I could start training at the UHO, and being a superhero was a dream of mine.”

Kihyun hummed, “lucky you then.”

Hoseok nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kihyun and Kihyun did the same. “I’m sorry for yelling at you. Sorry for being pissed and not understanding yesterday. Sorry in advance if I act weird from time to time now knowing who you are. Sorry for all the injuries I’ve caused you in the past few years. I don’t know what’s going to happen in the future and how we’re going to deal with this, but I do want you to know something, Kihyun. I feel too deeply for you to just let you go. I’ll be right here for you, and I want us to work this out. I want to get you out of there.” Hoseok heard Kihyun let out a soft whine. He had made Kihyun emotional again.

Kihyun nodded, “please,  don’t leave me, Seokkie. Stay with me. I love you.”

“Yeah,” Hoseok kissed the top of Kihyun’s head again. “Me, too,” he sighed, feeling more conflicted than ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much I want to say umm.... yeah, this is it ish. Half of me is still thinking of writing some sort of sequel for this since there were many scenes that I could not originally add but idk yet.  
> Also, small thing, I have a friend to thank for telling me to call Hoseok Captain Korea. She knows who she is 😉 ilu bby 😗💕  
> Believe it or not, a song that inspired me to keep going with this story while editing was as I told you by monsta x. The song has nothing to do with this story at all but it feels like such a superhero-ish, comic book style song that it helped lol. Every time I hear that song, I imagine a music video in the comic book style.  
> I really hope that the "action scenes" were not too terrible. Again, I lack creativity and my ideas were never focused on them.  
> I want to write aus of this au and have one fic where Kihyun is an actual bad guy bc he wants to be, and another where hoseok's the bad guy, and kihyun's the good guy and another where they are superhumans but not superheroes and idk there's so much i can do here lol  
> kihyun saying hoseok's aura is soft and cotton candy is me saying it because that's exactly what it is  
> umm... I think that's all. I have no idea when I will be back. Hopefully soon? I have many fics planned out they're just not finished lmao  
> I hope ya'll have enjoyed this as must as I have enjoyed writing it! Kudos and comment if you'd like. Until next time, bye-bye!


End file.
